What Really Happened
by o0KittyBlue0o
Summary: What if the anime 'InuYasha' was based on a real tale? Of course, the anime twisted the truth until it was no longer the true tale, but a mere story. This is the true story. What really happened.
1. Chapter 1

What Really Happened

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ANY ORIGINAL INUYASHA CHARACTERS, IF I ADD MY OWN CHARACTERS SUCK IT UP THEY ARE MINE AND YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO JUDGE THEM.  
Warning: Language. Sex. Violence. Rape.  
Yes, you retards that needed me to write this, I don't own any characters but the ones who will be posted with some background info when they enter the chapters. The info on them will be posted at the end of the chapter they enter in. 

Prologue:

Demons, what do you think they are? Grotesque creatures with large teeth and drool all over the place looking for human flesh to eat, is that what you think? Sexually enticing creatures spawned from the devil himself, like those sinful women on street corners? Small little black devils with pitchforks and horns, maybe? Do you really want to know what they look like? Kagome Higurashi could tell you. Oh, the things she could tell! The stories of her life are unlike any of us.  
How, you ask? Simple, really. She has had demons in her life since she was sixteen years old. Here is a story of Kagome Higurashi, the truth. Not the romantic story of her and InuYasha, as told in the anime. Kagome's story is much more complicated, and amazing. But first, a lesson is to be learned here.  
Look around you. All around. What do you see? People of all different shapes and sizes. Humans? No. People. See some fangs? Discoloration? Birthmarks? Even people with three fingers or toes? Demon blood. The black blood of today's demons has been mixed with humans so much, it has become part of human society.  
There was a time, long ago, when full blooded demons ruled all. When they looked down upon us humans as mere mortals who could never live as long as they, nor be as strong. But that all changed when one simple girl lived up to a prophecy. What prophecy you ask?  
On the day of the yellow moon  
A woman from afar will come  
To bring peace  
To all who seek  
Her love will surely bloom

Three men will come  
Some women and children too  
To kill an evil  
That everyone seeks  
Her love will surely bloom

Evil will rise  
And the dead will too  
Her power grows  
As will all she knows  
Her love will surely bloom

The dead will fall  
And insanity will strike  
The evil becomes two  
Sorrow grows but she will too  
Her love will surely bloom

A word of caution to this tale  
Should this girl not fight  
Evil will prevail  
So the west shall love her dearly for  
Her love must bloom

Chapter 1: Meeting the Inu-Brothers-Day One

Kagome blinked. First she only saw a large amount of green, then some yellows came, reds, browns, eventually a sea blue came into view and realized she was lying on the grass. She sat up and thought to how she ended up in a field of grass surrounded by woods. How did she get here? She thought back to how Souta was scared to go into the well house after the cat. Buyo, their cat, had gone down there, meowing as if he couldn't get back up, and so Kagome went down after him. She had been a little creeped out and scared, but she did it anyway. Past spider webs and into the grimy well house she had gone, searching for the darned animal. She eventually found and picked up the ridiculously fat cat and was starting up the stairs when she fell backwards, breaking the sacred seal on the well. The cat had landed on his feet and scampered up the stairs to Souta. The well opened and Kagome remembered a burst of purple and blue aura, almost magical it seemed, warming her from the inside out it seemed, then a woman. But the woman wasn't just any ordinary woman; Kagome noticed that from the start. Her eyes were vacant; she had sharp teeth, and a long tongue that looked physically impossible to fit in her mouth. That disgusting tongue had licked her face, as if she were a delicious treat just waiting to be devoured. Then there was just a black nothingness that took over, lulling her to sleep with its dark yet comforting spell.  
Kagome looked down the well she was sitting by, and noticed there were some old bones down there. She shivered in disgust and looked around. She stood and for several minutes she tried to find out where exactly she was. She sat at the edge of the well then sat on another side of the well, looking around for several more minutes. Where was she? Then she looked up, and just like that, right up over the forest canopy, was the sacred tree. She thought back to when she was young. What she was taught, and what she knows now.  
"You see this big tree? It's the sacred tree, little one. Remember it, Kagome dear. It will always lead you home. Our shrine is up on a hill, high above most buildings, but the tree stands above all the buildings. You'll be able to find it anywhere within ten miles from the shrine! And if you are ever not to see it, you can ask someone one question. 'Where is the Goshinbaku(A/N I don't know the real term for the sacred tree, someone please tell me!)?'" Kagome remembered her mother's soft, quiet voice saying before the young Kagome had bombarded her with questions.  
And just like that Kagome ran off towards the tree. As she ran, she didn't notice the movement in the grass near by, nor the odd imp-looking thing that followed her at a close distance. Then, she didn't realize there was a third presence behind all the rest, walking at a slow pace. The swishing that all three made in the grass was too quiet for her to hear over her own heart and foot steps.  
Upon reaching the tree, her ticket home, Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. There was no shrine. There was no family. There was just a tree. She looked up at the tree, and was surprised to find there was a boy pinned to it, an arrow stuck in his shoulder. Kagome looked up at the boy, who looked so serene there, as if he was sleeping. She watched him for a moment, looking for some sign of life. She blinked as she noticed the caked blood on his shirt. Such an ugly outfit he had on! So old fashioned and bright red! However, on him it just seemed to fit. She climbed up the tree a bit, just enough to touch the arrow stuck in the boy, pinning him to the tree. The least she could do was to give him a proper burial if he were truly dead. If not then help him clean his wound.  
She wrapped her tiny fingers around it, but before she could pull it out, it was gone in a burst of pink and purple fairy like lights, and she cried out in surprise as she fell backwards. Then she heard it. A heartbeat. She looked up at the boy. Thump thump. The very air around him vibrated and he glowed with new life as he landed on the ground on all fours. Thump thump. Thump thump. He looked up at her in disgust and snarled. His canine teeth looked elongated a bit, and his eyes were a golden hue, like a wolf's eyes.  
"What's the matter, Kikyo? Havin' second thoughts about keepin' me on that tree over there? Bitch. You're gonna regret lettin' me go 'cause I ain't lettin' you go no where!" He snapped and stood. Kagome blinked and stood as well.  
"K-Kikyo? My name is Kagome!" Kagome asked herself out loud, earning a growl from the boy with dog ears.  
"Feh! Don't go playin' dumb with me, wench! That's a new look for you, Kikyo, too bad you wont live long enough to get another!" He suddenly lunged for her, but his claws never made contact. Instead she was hoisted up into the air by Mistress Centipede, the woman Kagome had seen earlier that day. The woman had her arms wrapped around Kagome's waist, running her hand up her shirt as if searching.  
"You have it, give it to me!" She hissed at Kagome, and Kagome could only look at her with a mix of shock and fear.  
"You have the jewel!" Kagome suddenly became so frightened she screamed, throwing her hand to Mistress Centipede's face to push it away, only to send a burst of blue-white light from her hand dissolving the woman's face. Kagome fell to the ground with a loud squeal; sniffling a little as she stood up again.   
"What's going on!" Kagome asked out loud before looking around for the boy.  
"Like you don't know! Die, bitch!" The boy yelled and lunged at her from the bushes near by. Kagome, again, was saved. This time, however, not by the woman, but a man with long silver hair and golden eyes. The man, whoever he was, stood there holding the boy's throat.  
"Take another sniff, InuYasha, this is not the same miko, she came from the well not far from the town." The handsome man said, before throwing InuYasha against a tree. "She is The One." Kagome blinked.  
InuYasha sniffed and got close to Kagome, who sniffled and huddled close to the man's legs. "Y-you aren't Kikyo!" InuYasha said and fell backwards. "But why do you have the jewel?"  
"What are you talking about? And, duh! I told you my name is Kagome! KA-GO-ME! Come on you can say it! And I don't even where jewelry! Why would I carry around a stupid jewel?" Kagome snapped then covered her mouth, wrapping an arm about the man's leg.  
"Sesshoumaru! What the hell's goin' on here!" InuYasha snapped as Sesshoumaru lifted the untrained miko to stand. He carefully brushed the hair from her face and straightened her clothes for her. Kagome blushed at the action, but since he didn't try anything she didn't smack him or scream at him for touching her in such a way.  
"Silence, brother, you are in the presence of the one from the prophecy. This Sesshoumaru's oracle told me she would set you free this day, and since she has, that makes her the one." Sesshoumaru said in a deep, velvety voice. Kagome hid in front of Sesshoumaru, peeking around to InuYasha, her eyes wide with fear.  
"But that was just a stupid fairy tale!" InuYasha huffed and crossed his arms. "She looks like Kikyo! A lot like her! The wench'll be just like that bitch! She'll stab us in the back!"  
Sesshoumaru ignored InuYasha's ranting and turned to Kagome. By now she had stood and looked like she was ready to flee. He laid his hand on Kagome's head for reassurance and Kagome looked up at him with a childish innocence. "She's pure, brother; we have no need to worry. However, we must teach her to defend herself. She has poor fighting skills, even worse than yours and that, brother, is highly unacceptable."  
InuYasha snorted. "Tch! Fuckin' bastard."  
"Ah, InuYasha, this Sesshoumaru was not the one who was born out of wedlock, so the bastard, dear brother, is you." Sesshoumaru said, smirking. Kagome giggled and held on to the front of Sesshoumaru's shirt, looking around him with one hand to her mouth at InuYasha, who seemed to be very annoyed.  
"Um…where am I?" Kagome asked a little timidly, looking up at Sesshoumaru.  
Sesshoumaru gently pried her hand from his shirt and straightened it out, slightly disgruntled that he had let her touch his person in the first place. "Just outside Edo, in InuYasha's forest, but that is of no concern to you. You will be coming with this Sesshoumaru to train at this Sesshoumaru's castle. InuYasha is merely here because you freed him from a fate that would have been better for him."  
"HEY!" InuYasha snarled, glaring as Sesshoumaru simply glanced at him before continuing.  
"Girl, you said your name was Kagome?" Sesshoumaru asked, looking down at her with those golden eyes of his.  
"Yes, Kagome Higurashi. I don't even know how I got here…I was getting the cat out of the well house for my brother when…Something pulled me into the well…" Kagome said and shuddered. "It was that…bug lady over there! Ewe she licked my face! Gross!" She said, pointing to the now dead Mistress Centipede with one hand and wiping her cheek on her sleeve. "Then everything went black, maybe she poisoned me or something, I dunno, but it was gross! Anyway, I woke up by that well back there, and I saw the tree and came here because my mom said that this tree would always take me home, but it's suppose to be in my front yard not in a forest! I mean there was a forest there once, a long time ago, but not anymore. The trees were cut down mostly, except the few trees that line our yard for privacy…"  
"That 'bug lady' as you so aptly put it, is Mistress Centipede. She was killed many years ago by none other than InuYasha himself. She must have been revived by the jewel." Sesshoumaru explained, sniffing at her a bit. "I must remove the jewel from you, it may be painful."  
"Wait a minute…Jewel? …Hurt? W-WHAT! DO YOU WISH TO DEFILE ME!" Kagome squealed out blushing from head to toe, jumping back several feet, before falling on her rear. "..Ow…"  
Sesshoumaru rubbed his temples. "No, girl, I do not. I do not have a…taste for humans. My brother, here, however…"  
InuYasha let out a loud growl and a bark before regaining his composure. "That was only for Kikyo, before she betrayed me! Asshole, you're making the wench scared of me!"  
"This Sesshoumaru thinks you've accomplished that by trying to kill her for no apparent reason, InuYasha." Sesshoumaru chuckled and walked back up to the girl, patting her on the head as if she were a child, and then helping her up. Oddly enough, InuYasha was startled by this action. Kagome blinked and looked up and the kind man who was comforting her.  
"What do you mean? Are you not human?" She asked and reached up touching his face. "You look more human than your brother does though. He's got dog ears!" She said happily, giggling as InuYasha bared his teeth.  
"Actually, girl, this Sesshoumaru is a full-blooded demon, dog demon to be exact. InuYasha is a hanyou. He's not…accepted as a demon, nor a human, so he has been placed in the area in between the worlds. He mostly raised himself, after his human mother died. We demons age slower than humans; this Sesshoumaru is 1204 years old. InuYasha is now 103 years old. If we had been human, at this age this Sesshoumaru would be in my twenties. InuYasha, being half demon, would be around seventeen or eighteen. Not quiet mature, this Sesshoumaru knows, but InuYasha is a little lacking in that area." Sesshoumaru said and quickly grabbed her and jumped into a tree, InuYasha's claws landing in the ground were they had been standing.  
"Say that to my face, asshole!" InuYasha spat, growling like a…well…dog.  
"This Sesshoumaru has, several times, if you only had the memory space in that incompetent little brain of yours, you would remember." Sesshoumaru said hauntily and he jumped back down, Kagome in his arms, gently landing and placing her on her feet. "However, we have more important things to discuss. Miko, we shall take you to the village for rest and maybe a bit of training from the old miko there. Then we shall travel to my castle where you will be properly trained and taken care of. We shall leave the jewel in your body; it seems to enhance your dormant powers. After you learn to defend yourself, we will enhance your fighting skills. What weapon would you prefer?" The handsome demon said, keeping an eye on the still fuming InuYasha.  
InuYasha's ears perked up. "She'll use a bow."  
"Nani?" Kagome said, blinking.  
InuYasha scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, ya look like Kikyo; you can probably do the same things she did. Being a miko and all, ya should be able to do it naturally."  
Kagome scowled. "Didn't she betray you though?"  
"Tch." Was InuYasha's only reply before hopping up into a tree, sitting on a branch.  
She turned to Sesshoumaru. "I want to try a sword, then maybe a few others before trying the bow. If a woman that's terrible enough to stab someone in the back used a bow, I really don't want to try."  
Sesshoumaru nodded and walked past her, down a dirt path to Edo. Kagome quickly caught up and latched on to his arm, sending worried glances back at a shocked InuYasha. Would he come after her again?  
Sesshoumaru patted her hand lightly, before removing it from his person. "Do not touch this Sesshoumaru, miko. Not many have and lived to see another day." He said quietly, but patted her head. "This Sesshoumaru will not kill you but there are things worst than death, Kagome." He said in an oddly comforting way. Kagome blinked and shrugged, walking beside him wondering if he was really that nice a man.  
InuYasha stared after them before jumping from tree to tree, catching up to them before hopping down behind Kagome, who jumped to Sesshoumaru quickly, scared at the sudden movement. Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes, removed her from his arm, and then set a glare upon InuYasha.  
"You bring her any pain and you will die, do you understand, brother?" Sesshoumaru asked, setting a hand on Kagome's shoulder. InuYasha snorted.  
"I won't hurt the bitch; she ain't the one I wanna kill." InuYasha said and began walking ahead of them.  
Kagome smiled up at Sesshoumaru. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru. You didn't have to threaten him like that though…"  
"Sama. You shall address this Sesshoumaru as Sesshoumaru-sama. This Sesshoumaru is lord of this region, therefore deserving of the title. My brother, InuYasha deserved the threat, and you were attacking my person in fear of him. This causes problems for this Sesshoumaru indirectly, and therefore this Sesshoumaru ended the source of the problem." He said and she nodded, understanding.   
"Does that mean I have to call him Sama too?" Kagome asked and Sesshoumaru shook his head.  
"InuYasha has no title. He is the bastard son of my father and a human. He was never proclaimed to be an heir of the throne. This forest was gifted to him by this Sesshoumaru, as his home; for before then he was an untamed beast that went from village to village pillaging homes for food, and hiding in random forests or fields at night." Sesshoumaru said, his face never changing.  
"Oh…" Kagome said and scratched her head. "Why didn't you just let him live with you when he was young?"  
"That, little miko, will be told to you if or when this Sesshoumaru feels like telling you. Now stop these questions, they are a nuisance." Sesshoumaru said and they began walking along the path, following InuYasha.  
"Ya know I can hear ya both! Quit talkin' 'bout me!" InuYasha snapped and slowed down when they came closer to the village. "I think you should get in there first and I and Sesshoumaru will go in behind you. The miko hut is the first hut on the right over there, with the herbs around it."  
Kagome nodded and ran down the hill and towards the hut, feeling awkward as villagers stopped and stared. They were all dressed traditionally, making Kagome wonder if a festival had just ended or something. She saw the farmers stop working and the women and children stop talking and working. She walked up a little timidly to the miko hut and knocked on the door frame.  
"Ye may enter, stranger." An elderly voice called out from inside the hut, and so Kagome did.  
The old woman looked shocked. "What is your name, child?" She asked, wisely not asking if she were Kikyo.  
"I'm Kagome…are you the miko? Sesshoumaru and In-I mean Sesshoumaru-SAMA and InuYasha sent me to talk to you before entering the village. They say I'm a miko, and I have some kinda jewel or something, and that I was gonna come here with them and rest and stuff with you, but I'm just confused."  
"Inu-InuYasha? He has been released from the tree? Aye, I'm that miko, but how did he get free?" The old miko asked and Kagome winced.  
"I accidentally freed him. I didn't mean to! Well, I did 'cause I thought he was dead and I was gonna bury him or something, but he was alive! Then he attacked me, them this bug lady, um…what did Sesshoumaru-sama say her name was? Oh yeah! Mistress Centipede! Yeah, she attacked me, but saved me from InuYasha, who thought I was some girl named Kikyo. Then I accidentally killed her, apparently, by pushing her away, but her face melted! Anyway! Sesshoumaru-sama saves me from InuYasha and tells him I'm not Kikyo and-"Kagome paused for a breath. "- And now I'm here talking to you 'cause they said that I was gonna come here and rest and stuff!"  
Sesshoumaru pushed open the straw door and walked in, sitting in the corner by the door as if he owned the place, followed by InuYasha who promptly yelled out the door.  
"SHUT THE FUCK UP I'M NOT GONNA HURT THE DAMNED WOMAN!"   
Sesshoumaru smirked and InuYasha let out a snort before sitting in the other corner near the door.  
"InuYasha, are these old eyes deceiving me or is that truly you?" The elderly woman asked, walking to InuYasha and grabbing his face, turning his face back and forth.  
"Leave me alone you old hag!" He snapped and sniffed. "K-Kaede? What the hell? You're older than that old hag Kikyo took care of that one time!"  
Kaede snorted. "You've been on that tree for fifty years, hanyou; don't take such a tone with me. Ye should be looking at me with respect, not disgust!" She said, smacking him on top of the head.  
"Fi-fifty years! Sesshoumaru! You said I was 103 years old! I'm 153 years now!" InuYasha snarled.  
"No, InuYasha, you were under a spell that kept you in a timeless state for all these years, therefore you have not aged at all. You haven't matured at all since you were in your thirties so maybe I should say you are but 34 years old, InuYasha." Sesshoumaru said as Kagome settled down beside him.  
"You son of a bitch!"  
"Quite right, InuYasha, my mother was a female dog. Your's however, was a human."  
"So! You're the one that brings this strange miko to our lands, Sesshoumaru?" Kaede asked, butting in before a fight began, and Sesshoumaru shook his head.  
"She is the prophesized miko. She came from the well, accidentally resurrecting Mistress Centipede." He said and Kagome yawned, leaning on him to rest. Sesshoumaru wrapped his tail around her and gently repositioned her so she lay on her side using his tail both as a pillow and a blanket. Kaede watched this with a slight smile. So, the lord of the west has found himself a woman? The prophecy must already be in effect, truly, for Sesshoumaru to allow a woman, a human woman at that, to touch his prized tail at all. Kaede reached out to touch the child when Sesshoumaru growled at her, she wisely kept her distance.  
"What is the child to ye, Lord of the West?"  
"The woman who shall save all from the new evil that is to arise. The miko of unfathomable power and kindness." Sesshoumaru said and the end of his tail twitched as she snuggled into it. He scowled as his brother snickered and had the grace to blush. The miko was having an effect on him. "Miko, do you have blankets for the girl?"  
"Aye."  
"Retrieve them at once. This Sesshoumaru does not want her on my person any longer." He said as he glared at the girl wrapped up in his tail until the old woman spread the mats and blankets for her. Sesshoumaru lifted the girl into his arms, careful so she didn't become harmed by his armor, and placed her on them and placed a blanket over her. Kagome whimpered a little bit, and her face scrunched up into an uncomfortable look, before she tossed and turned until she finally got into a comfortable position, dangerously close to the fire. Sesshoumaru sighed. She needed warmth. He picked her up and lay her on the mat once more, this time sitting up behind her, up against the wall, so she could use him as a pillow and a source of heat.   
InuYasha laughed. "So now we know which of the west get the savior of the world-a human girl!" He said and laughed some more.   
Sesshoumaru took off his shoulder armor and hurled it at InuYasha, who caught it, awkwardly, without getting hurt too much. "This Sesshoumaru will not bed a human woman."  
Kaede didn't want to become part of the argument so she went to stirring her pot of stew, luckily she made beef stew tonight. It was InuYasha's favorite if she recalled right. She smiled at the human and the demon that looked actually very comfortable together.  
For once, InuYasha may actually be right!

Wooo! Chapter one complete! Like? No? Tell me! I answer most reviews to my story, especially long detailed ones that actually dont say something like 'like the story keep it up' but more like 'wow! I loved the part where InuYasha...and Sesshoumaru...And when Kagome...' Compliments are good, go ahead and flame, and feel free to correct my mistakes! I love it!  
ps  
here for not only your pleasure but mine also so don't be an ass if you dont really like it why bother telling me? shrugs waste of you're own time ppl spend it how you like.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: There was once a miko...

Sesshoumaru was having a hard time trying to sleep. Her damned scent! He sighed. She didn't smell bad, like other humans. Even InuYasha's Kikyo had a dirtied scent to her, but this girl was cleaner than others. She smelled of fruits and waterfalls. A wonderful mix that reminded him of Spring. Was she in heat or something? Her scent was intoxicating. He wanted to touch her but knew if he did his brother would go on laughing at him. She turned and crawled a little higher up his thigh. He blushed and thanked whatever gods he could think of at the time for his armor being in the way so she couldn't touch...he stopped at that thought. How dare he fall from his grace thinking of this human in such a way! Sure, she may be the savior of the world, the all powerful woman thats haunted not only his but InuYasha's dreams as well, but she was still human. He would not make the same mistake as father, but he still would see to her welfare and care for her until she vanquished the evil.

InuYasha watched the two with intrest. Sesshoumaru was never kind to humans so this girl, this wench, must be special. Really special. Could Sesshoumaru be telling the truth? He shook his head as he thought he saw Sesshoumaru blush, but when he looked again Sesshoumaru held his usual angered expression, glaring at the human on his thigh. InuYasha laughed and dropped Sesshoumaru's shoulder armor on the floor with a loud clank. He walked up to old Kaede. He sat down with her and his ears drooped.

"Kikyo's dead now isn't she?" He asked quietly and Kaede nodded.

"Aye, she's been dead since the day you were pinned to the tree, InuYasha, fifty long years ago." Kaede said and poured InuYasha a bowl of stew, which he readily accepted. He ate slowly, remembering how bloody she had been that day.

"Why...why was she so bloody when she shot me? Who attacked her?" InuYasha asked, shoving another piece of meat in his mouth. He ate sloppily, like some child, with his mouth open and covered with the stew. Sesshoumaru scowled at his brother's lack of cleanliness and he gently moved Kagome into a more comfortable position, on the OUTSIDE of his thigh. His right hand rested on her shoulder and his left hand went into his sleeve, retreiving a cloth. He threw it at InuYasha in disgust.

"Wipe you're mouth boy." He commanded and looked to Kaede, interested in what she would say. Kagome woke slowly, yawning and blinking her eyes, looking up at the hanyou who was cleaning his face, the old woman, and a demon who gently rubbed her shoulder as if to either comfort her, or himself, she was not sure which, truthfully. She sat up and leaned on his side, watching the old woman Sesshoumaru had taken an interest in.

Kaede was looking at InuYasha as if she were in shock. "Was it not ye, InuYasha? Kikyo claimed you had attacked her! She was wounded when she returned and placed the jewel in the shrine, then left to go clean her wounds she said. However, you returned while she was away and stole the jewel and ran."

InuYasha looked shocked, than angry. He threw the empty bowl at Kaede and growled. "I didn't attack her! She attacked me! I didn't lay a fuckin' hand on her! I was running from her arrows! She told me to meet her in the meadow for the jewel, I was going to..." He looked to the ground, with a hurt expression on his face as he calmed down. "I was going to wish to be human so I could stay there with her, and so she would no longer be burdened by the responsibility of the jewel..." InuYasha murmured and Kagome had to strain to hear him. She blinked. A jewel that grants wishes?

"What kind of jewel are you talking about? A magic jewel that grants wishes?" She asked, scratching her head.

"The Shikon no Tama. A jewel that is neither good nor evil. If it is in the hands of evil, it becomes tainted with greed and powerlust, and that evil will bring terror across the lands. In the hands of good, it becomes pure and will bring happiness to all around it. But everything has a price. Those who wish for the jewel and actually get it, but dont have the power to control it, will become consumed by its power. For the jewel to vanish forever, one must make a completely selfless wish. And to get the jewel, the jewel must leave you're body, miko. Demons feel its power and seek that power. Mistress Centipede was one who knew the power for she was revived by it. Other demons will think it is merely you and will seek you to mate with them for strong offspring." Sesshoumaru said and his clawed hand tightened slightly on her shoulder. "You will not fall into another's claws, Kagome. You will stay in the west until you have completed you're training and able to take care of yourself."

Kagome nodded and looked at InuYasha, who was sitting there trying to figure out why Kikyo had lied. Who could have hurt her? Kagome looked at him sadly. He loved her and she betrayed him bad enough were he hated anything that reminded him of her apparently. She didn't blame him. Kikyo sounded as if she were a horrible person.

Kaede poured another bowl and handed it to Kagome, Sesshoumaru scowled but allowed Kagome to take the bowl and eat. She ate delicately and quietly, the complete opposite of his brother. She was staring at InuYasha with a sad look, paying little attention to her food as she ate. She was sad for him. Sesshoumaru looked away from her and towards the old woman. She also had a sad look on her face, but she was deep in thought, most likely wondering about what had truly transpired between her sister and InuYasha. InuYasha hit his fists on the ground.

"Damn it!" He said, growling. "Why would she pull that shit? She attacked me! Who would have attacked her to make her so angry with me? I don't have no friends! I ain't stupid! Kikyo did this on purpose to make me look like the bad guy! She attacked me so I went after the jewel!" He yelled and pulled at his own hair. Kagome stood, leaving the bowl on the ground, and she did something completely stupid on her part.

She hugged InuYasha and pet his ears.

His expression changed. He became calmer but still sad. "Why would she do this to me?" He asked over and over, and Kagome merely pet his hair and lay her head on top of his and he lay his forehead on her shoulder. "What's with you damn humans. Ya hate me one minute and like me the next..."

Sesshoumaru set his swords to the side and leaned back against the wall. Baka humans. Baka hanyous.

"I just...You're so sad...InuYasha...You should just be happy she's gone now and try to move on. It's not like she's ever coming back from the dead. Think of the happy times you had, and be grateful you have those at least. She betrayed you, and that's not right. Something else must have happened for her to turn on you. For now, you should rest and think about something else. I know you don't like me too much because I remind you of her...And I know you think I'll be like her in the end...but I'm not her. I'm Kagome, someone new and different. At least give me a chance to be you're friend, I don't understand what's going on, and I don't really want to. I want to find a way back home and right now you, Sesshoumaru-sama, and now Kaede are all I have. If I do something you dont like I'll do something different. If I find out something about you I don't like I'll talk to you about it, not attack you. I promise." Kagome said and stood, leaving InuYasha to think. She picked her bowl back up, walked over and sat by Kaede and smiled.

"I heard a story about this, I think. It's an old story my grandpa told me. He told me lots of stories but this was my favorite, because he said it was a long time ago, and it was our family. There was once a beautiful miko, who fell in love with a hanyou. She would see him everyday, and even though he was a little mean and tried to be tough, she would never kill him as she should have. Instead she would make it so he couldn't attack her, pinning him to trees by his clothes, or trapping him with nets. Eventually the hanyou stopped attacking and became her dearest friend. One day, something happened. They both, seperately, came home wounded and cursing each other's names. The miko, hurt and dying, sealed the hanyou to the Goshinbaku with an arrow in his heart. She did not kill him, but rather put him to sleep. She knew one day he would wake and she would be gone, and he could hurt her no more, but perhaps he could find his own happiness. The hanyou eventually was released, and made many friends along a path of good. He, with his new found friends, his brother, and even a rival, killed an evil that had reaked havok amongst the lands. This took many years to do, but he was stubbern and would not rest until the evil died. In the end, he found the truth of his love, and forever loved her for not truly betraying him, but giving him a second chance. His dead lover became an obsession to him, and he died by his friend's hands, for he had gone insane, trying to bring his love back from the dead with black magic. He was reborn later, with his love, both human and both yet again in love, this time with no evil to tear them apart. They had many children and one of those children was named Ai Higurashi, and so the Higurashi live on, protecting the tree that gave the hanyou a second chance at life. Even though he could not let go of his past love, his reincardnation didn't have to. The hanyou and the miko died together, on the anniversery of the day the hanyou was pinned to the tree, and the miko's death." Kagome said, smiling and looking at the ground. "Grandpa says that it was a true story, of course then I didn't believe in demons. I had never seen one before I was pulled through...the...well..."

InuYasha was looking at her with hopeful eyes and she blinked. "I think...maybe...What year is this?"

"It is 1503, Kagome." Sesshoumaru said and Kagome gasped loudly.

"I went back in time!" She said, and then she thought about it a second. "This is SO COOL!" She said and grinned. "I'm living in 2003 Japan! Five hundred years from now! Wow! But...how do I get home...?" Her eyes were starting to water and she bowed her head.

"Wh-what are you doing?" InuYasha asked, peaking under her bangs. "Are you CRYING!" She sniffled and he jumped back. "YOU ARE CRYING! STOP IT! Come on! It's not like me and Sesshoumaru would let anything happen to you! Stop that!" He yelped, and used his rough sleeve to wipe away her tears. "Sesshoumaru! Do SOMETHING!"

Sesshoumaru sighed. InuYasha couldn't even think straight. "Kagome, you can most likely get back home the same way you got here, through the well." He said and Kagome looked up at him, eyes still a little watery.

"You-you think so?" Kagome asked, then sniffled. She smiled and InuYasha wiped the last bit of tears away while Kaede gave her a cup of tea. She looked around at them all and smiled. "Thank you all." She said and drank the tea slowly. "You think that maybe I can go and come back?" Kagome asked and Kaede nodded.

"Aye. Ye are the prophecized miko, coming from a whole 'nother world. Ye've come here to vanquish an evil of uncomprehendable power. Of course ye will be able to return." Kaede said and waved her hand. "Also I can be feelin' the power of the well from this point. Strong magic, and not demonic nor purification. 'Tis a holy magic." Kaede added, with a small smile as InuYasha glared at her.

"Yer just an old hag with stupid miko sight." He said and sat on the ground with all fours, looking like a dog more and more. Kagome giggled as he scratched behind his ear with his foot. "Hey, Lord Fluffball, where's that stupid little servant thats always with ya?"

Sesshoumaru hit InuYasha on the top of his head with the sheath of one of his swords. "Use this Sesshoumaru's proper name, or do not address this Sesshoumaru at all, which would be preferrable. This Sesshoumaru feels his braincells dying everytime you speak."

"What was that!" InuYasha snarled and cracked his knuckles.

"Hey! Come on! Don't fight!" Kagome pleaded, throwing herself in InuYasha's way, throwing her arms around his neck. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow twitched but he didn't say a word. Apparently InuYasha was her main object of affections. It would be better for her anyway. He's half human, after all, and it would go against Sesshoumaru's nature to truly love her the way she would want to be loved. He sighed and stood.

"Jaken is retreiving Ah-Un for Kagome. You, InuYasha, will have to keep up on you're own. This Sesshoumaru will not waist time on a hanyou. A heroine, yes, but a hanyou is not worth my time." Sesshoumaru said and Kagome was immediatly infront of him scowling.

"That's not nice! He's just woken up from a tramatic experience and you pick on him!" Kagome snapped and InuYasha growled.

"Shut up! I can take care of myself, ya stupid girl!" InuYasha snapped at her and Kagome, amazingly, growled.

"What did you say?" Kagome yelled, hurting Sesshoumaru and InuYasha's ears. Both winced and InuYasha continued.

"Ya heard me! Or are your brains broken! Must be 'cause you obviously ain't thinkin' right!" He snarled and Kagome threw her shoe at him, hitting him right in the middle of his forehead.

"Fine! I was going to try to take you and Sesshoumaru-sama with me! Now I don't wanna take you so you don't get to see the future!" Kagome said, grinning as InuYasha started pouting.

"B-but! That's not fair!" InuYasha whined and Sesshoumaru cocked an eyebrow. InuYasha was such a child. Of course he didn't have the braincells not to be a child, he was half human after all.

"Say you're sorry and maybe I'll bring you!" Kagome chirped and poked her head out of the hut, her skirt going a bit up her legs causing both brothers to blush.

Sesshoumaru pulled her back in and roughly jerked her skirt in place.

"What was that for!" She snapped and Sesshoumaru snarled.

"Your kimono is indecent. Geisha wear more than you do. You will wear something more acceptable when you return home. Anything." He snapped at her and Kagome rolled her eyes.

"If you think this is indecent you should see the things my friends wear. They show their bellies and their entire freakin' thighs!" Kagome exclaimed and ran a hand through her messy hair. She scowled at how tangled her hair was. "I need to bathe." She muttered and Kaede stood.

"Come with me, child, I'll bring you to the river. You may use some of my sister's old clothes after you're done." Kaede said and Kagome smiled, following happily. Sesshoumaru arched an eyebrow. She smelled as if she bathed but yesterday, and she wants to bath again? Didn't humans think it was unhealthy to bathe daily? He and InuYasha followed quietly. Kaede watched as they each hid in their one hiding places, ready to protect Kagome, as well as watch her bathe. Kagome remained blissfully unaware of them and stripped away her dirty clothes, and jumping into the water.

The water was so cold! It didn't matter, however, as long as she got clean. She scrubbed at her skin and hair until she was sure she was absolutely clean of any dirt or grim, then she saw Kaede bring out two sets of rosaries. She watched as the old woman chanted and the rosaries flew into different directions, one into the trees near by, and the other onto a cliff, where InuYasha stood staring. She gasped and sank deeper into the water.

"Kagome! Say the commanding words! They will punish these two for doing something so horrid as to spy on a helpless woman while bathing!" Kaede said, and Kagome racked her mind for some words. She said the first words that came to her head.

"SIT! DOWN!" She yelled InuYasha fell off the cliff, behind a bush, and Sesshoumaru fell out of a tree, onto a rock.

They both growled. Kaede held a blanket so neither demons could see Kagome as she left the river and dressed. Kagome tied her hair back and snarled at the two demons, but realized Sesshoumaru was on his back, with his head facing towards her, unlike InuYasha who was on his stomache facing towards her. Kaede noticed this too.

"It would seem that Sesshoumaru-sama was merely keeping watch for your safety, while InuYasha..." Kaede said and Kagome nodded looking at InuYasha.

"SIT! SIT SIT SIT!" She yelled, watching InuYasha go farther into the ground with each time she said this. Sesshoumaru growled and stood, only to take a smug satisfaction in the way InuYasha was being treated. Ah, this was worth it. He tried to pull the rosary off, and found he couldn't, so he left it there, shrugging. It didn't matter too much. He would stay on her good side either way, she would be the heroine of the world after all.

InuYasha pried himself off the ground and snarled at her. "What was that for, wench!"

Kagome hit him with her shoe. "For peeping on me! You don't look at girls while their naked!" She yelled and sniffled. "How could you peep on me! I feel so violated!" She said and ran off, only to bump into Sesshoumaru who wrapped an arm around her and stroked her hair.

"This Sesshoumaru begs you to forgive InuYasha's incompetence. InuYasha and Kikyo would bathe with their clothes on, and he found that when you did not it surprised him into a stare is all." He murmured into her hair and nuzzled her cheek, but suddenly jerked back, realizing what he was doing. "Come, you need rest."

Kaede followed Sesshoumaru and Kagome, and InuYasha grumbled as he slowly did the same.

Elsewhere

A beautiful woman sat in the midst of skulls as she stared into a small red skull's eyes. She smiled and combed the hair of the skull.

"My, my! Such pretty hair! I must have it! Oh, look at that gorgeous silvery hair, my pretties!" Yura said, and skulls came up around her as if to look into the other skull's eyes as well. "Such pretty hair shouldn't be kept by such a filthy dog! Oh! But look at the other doggy! So pretty! Not a split end in sight! Let's go get some pretty new hair, loves!" Yura said and off she went, walking on what seemed to be air, but if one would look closely they would see the carefully placed strands of hair attatched to her fingers and gliding around her.

She was soon sitting up in a tree manuvering her hair through the forest and into the village, around a certain miko's hut.

Everyone, at this point, was in the hut. Sesshoumaru was silently watching as InuYasha asked Kagome about her time, and Kaede made some tea. He could sense something was wrong, so he kept his swords and armor on, a hand on the hilt of his fighting sword.

"Whats it like? In your time?" InuYasha asked and Kagome thought for a second.

"The buildings are tall, bigger than any of the trees around here, although you can see the Goshinbaku for miles around because its up on a hill. This little village will become the largest city in Japan, Tokyo! There are millions of humans everywhere, and all of them are different. Some are buisness men and women who are so up tight it's hurt to look at them--" Kagome said and her face scrunched up.

InuYasha laughed. "So human Sesshoumarus!" Kagome giggled.

"I don't think Sesshoumaru-sama's that uptight! Are you Sesshoumaru-sama? Um...Sesshoumaru-sama? What's wrong?" Kagome said, looking at Sesshoumaru who's eyes were slightly red. He stood and looked outside. Nothing. Something was wrong. Where was everyone?

Kagome followed and thought the same. "Um... why is there hair everywhere?" She said, reaching out to touch the hair only to get cut by it. "OW!" She yelped and suckled her injured finger. Sesshoumaru watched as her blood slid down the invisible hair.

InuYasha growled. "Yura of the Hair." He said and he flexed his claws.

"What's holding all the hair up? There is probebly a main hair that should be cut to make the rest fall... but which one?" Kagome said and stepped outside, walking under, around, and over strands of hair. Suddenly all the hair pulled and she was pulled against a tree. She screamed as the hair cut into her flesh, and watched as more hairs dropped. The hair held eight villagers, wounded or dead, but they were all unconcious.

Sesshoumaru jumped out and cut the hair away from Kagome, seeing the blood slide from her and onto them. InuYasha, however, was having trouble with the villagers who all held weapons. A knife flew at InuYasha and he grabbed it in mid air, jumping up and slashing above the villagers, trying to find the hairs. The villagers dropped but the weapons remained in the air, attacking him randomly.

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and slashed in every which direction with his poison whip. Careful to avoid hitting Kagome, but leaving InuYasha to dodge it on his own. Yura dropped down from a nearby tree and pouted.

"Why are you cutting my hairs? All I want is your pretty hair!" She said and was immediatly behind InuYasha, pulling him to a tree with more hair. "Look what you've done to this beautiful hair! Its got split ends everywhere! It's waisted on you!"

Kagome scowled. "Sesshoumaru! She's got hair tied to her fingers! Thats how she's controling them!"

Sesshoumaru quickly sliced through the witch's fingers, and Yura gasped.

"Oh no no no no! Look what you have done to my pretty fingers!" She said and InuYasha fell from the tree laughing harshly.

"You'll be missing more than just your fingers when I'm through with you!" He said and lunged and her, his claws just missing her by a few inches. She scowled and hopped away, back to her mountain of skulls. Kagome jumped on Sesshoumaru's back as he and InuYasha jumped after Yura. Sesshoumaru looked at her questioningly.

"I'm the only one who can see the hair! Hurry!" She said and Sesshoumaru did, quickly catching up to Yura as she landed in her lair. Kagome was set down and she squeaked in fear. She felt nausea hit as she saw the skulls. Thousands of them. She swallowed back bile that rose into her throat and concentraited on the battle.

"Oh, looky! The miko girl has the Shikon no Tama!" Yura squealed in delight and they watched as Yura's fingers reattatched to her body. Kagome scowled and Sesshoumaru handed her a short knife.

"If this Sesshoumaru is occupied fighting, use this to protect yourself." He said and lunged at Yura, not using his full strength seeing as she was a lower ranking demon.

"Ohh such pretty hair on Tsusaeng!" Yura squealed and skulls rose up, hair attatching them all together. She had used Sesshoumaru's nickname from his past...violent ways. Sesshoumaru growled and became a little sloppy with anger. InuYasha landed beside Kagome.

"That's not her body. We need to find out where she is. Look for something different." He said and Kagome did as Sesshoumaru became bound by hair. Yura went after InuYasha next, who dodged her attack with a haphazard jump. Sesshoumaru freed himself and Yura chased them both around with her hair. That's when Kagome saw it. The red skull. Kagome ran towards it, knowing what she had to do.

Climbing the mountain of hair and skulls, fighting down her nausea, she grabbed the red skull and pulled, freeing it from the hair. Yura gasped and fell to the ground, no longer in control of her hair.

"BITCH!" She snarled, only to see Kagome lift a rock and smash the red skull. Yura gasped and her body was literally dust in the wind, her clothes falling to the ground and her hair became still and lifeless.

InuYasha snorted. "Beginners luck. Ya still got alotta trainin' to do ya know!" He snapped and Sesshoumaru merely smirked at her, and began to walk in the direction of the village.

"Kagome, come." He said simply and she did, hopping onto his back and rubbing her face into his tail. It was just so soft! Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes and he took off towards the village, followed shortly by a hanyou boy that could only think about the past and how many times Kikyo had ridden on his back.

Then his thoughts trailed back to what Kagome had said earlier.

There was once a miko...his Kikyo.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:Nanda

Kagome was eventually dropped by Sesshoumaru, landing on her soft rear with a loud yelp. She rubbed her bottom in memory of the unforgiving ground. Why did he have to do that? Sesshoumaru walked along, with her and InuYasha in tow. Mou! What a bastard!

"Mou! What the hell's his problem?" She muttered and sniffled back tears that formed from the fall. "Itai!" She said, pouting. It did hurt, and damn it she wasn't going to let him get away with it! "Ano…Sesshoumaru-sama?" She called out and he ignored her. IGNORED HER! "Baka!" She snapped and he didn't even miss a step.

InuYasha shook his head. "Sesshoumaru's just got a stick up his ass the size of china, that's why he fuckin' did that. Otousan taught him to be a fuckin' prick apparently. Oi, you ok?" He said, surprising Kagome. He actually wanted to really talk to her. She smiled.

"I'm fine! Apparently you're dad was an asshole! How come you aren't like Sesshoumaru-sama anyway? You two ARE brothers, right? My brother and I act the same, a lot." Kagome said, her mind drifting back to her family from the future. "He's probably worried about me…"

InuYasha snorted. "Ano…me and Sesshoumaru were raised different. He was raised to kill humans, I was raised to care for them or some stupid shit like that. Weird how he's so calm around ya though." InuYasha laughed. "My brother don't give a rats ass about me!"

"Why would this Sesshoumaru bother, InuYasha? You are crude and unmistakably stupid." Sesshoumaru said, still not missing a beat.

"Oi! Say that to my face ya bastard!" InuYasha growled.

Kagome giggled. "Well my brother and I love each other."

InuYasha shot her a frightened look.

Kagome froze immediately when she realized what he was thinking. "NOT LIKE THAT! GROSS! EWE! HE'S MY BROTHER!" She yelled at an amazingly high pitch causing both dog demons to cringe. She hit InuYasha upside the head. "What the HELL were you thinking, even thinking something like that! I love my brother but not like THAT! He's only like nine years old! I'm sixteen! That would not only be incest but pediphilic actions! That's so sick! EWE!"

"Shut the fuck up bitch!" InuYasha growled, covering his sensitive ears while Sesshoumaru took it all with a cringe every now and then. "I get it! Crap! You're gonna make my damned ears bleed with your wailin'! Shit."

Kagome snarled. "MOU! Wailin'? I'll show you wailin'! SITSITSITSIIIIIT!" Kagome's voice echoed through the forest, bringing InuYasha down three times for each time she uttered the word. Sesshoumaru smirked, looking down at InuYasha's half buried form. "And YOU! How dare you drop me! I'm gonna have a bruise for a week!" Kagome snapped at Sesshoumaru, InuYasha having riled her up. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened. "DOWNDOWNDOWNDOWN!" Kagome said and now it was InuYasha's turn to grin.

"That made this all worth it! Lord Fluffems taken down by a—" He saw the look in Kagome's angry eyes and corrected himself. "Unrivaled heroine of the world with…ano…unmatched strength and abilities!" He said and gave her an innocent look. That just made her laugh.

"You're a riot InuYasha!" Kagome said and skipped off towards the village.

InuYasha growled "What the hells a riot! If that's a insult I'm gonna kick your ass!" InuYasha yelled after her, as Sesshoumaru stood from the ground, dusting off the dirt. He dusted himself off and elegantly followed her. InuYasha had no idea that you could elegantly follow anyone after hitting the dirt like that. He blinked and followed Sesshoumaru, wondering how the hell he did that.

"Iie! It's not an insult. From where I come from it's a good thing. It means you're funny. The life of the party, you could say." Kagome said as she slowed down for them to catch up, though they could have anyway, she felt it was just a nice thing to do. As soon as Sesshoumaru caught up she snatched his tail from his shoulder and wrapped it around her neck. It was just so SOFT! Sesshoumaru growled and retrieved his tail, but Kagome just took it back. This went on for a few minutes before Sesshoumaru sighed and gave in. Females.

InuYasha watched this with interest. Sesshoumaru had growled at her and she didn't even flinch. She just seemed to want to coddle his tail so bad she didn't care what happened. Strange girl, foolish too. InuYasha smiled. Seems Sesshoumaru didn't truly mind too much about her touching his tail. She didn't smell bad, after all she had a pleasant scent that they were both rather fond of. InuYasha kept a few steps behind them and watched as Kagome would mess with little things on his armor or take his sword without him uttering a word. He liked Kagome, that much was easy enough to tell, but to what extent?

Kagome examined his sword, and watched it pulse with her heart. Tenseiga he called it. "Sesshoumaru-sama, the sword has a heartbeat." She said and looked up at him as if to ask an unspoken question.

Sesshoumaru took it from her and placed it back in his sash. "Tenseiga is a sword of healing, it can bring back the dead, if the soul is not already lost to the imps of hell. I can also call upon demons from hell with this sword. It was forged by one of my father's own fangs. InuYasha's sword is in hiding, it is called Tetsusaiga. His is a sword of destruction, yet it keeps his demon half from rising and killing everyone. He has no control over his demon half, since father was not there to teach him how to, and I was not there for his childhood."

Kagome smiled and turned around, throwing off Sesshoumaru's tail and pouncing on InuYasha. "Where's your sword!" She squealed, wanting to see it. He snarled and shoved her off.

"I don't know where the hell it is, Lord Fluff ball over there won't tell me!" InuYasha said and pouted.

Sesshoumaru hit InuYasha on the head with a tree branch that seemed to appear out of nowhere to Kagome, though InuYasha saw him grab the thing as soon as she pounced on him. Sesshoumaru already knew the both of them well enough to anticipate their moves.

"Quiet, InuYasha. You will learn respect before you get your sword. It was father's gift to you and This Sesshoumaru shall not have it wasted because of your stupidity. You shall take care in respecting all life, even that of your ex lover. You shall take great care in whom you kill and who you do not. Kagome will become a good teacher for you on that subject. Look at how readily she accepts us, even though we are of black blood and she of red." Sesshoumaru said and patted Kagome's head as she stood up. He once again straightened her clothing and rolled his eyes. The girl should learn to take care of herself better. "And you, Kagome, will learn to wear proper clothing, preferably kimonos of the longer sort."

Kagome rolled her eyes and grabbed his tail again, snuggling into its warm fur. "Could we go to the well so I could try to get home? You too could come and meet my family and everything!" Kagome said and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Jaken will not be here for another three days." Sesshoumaru said then nodded. "We shall see this future of yours." Kagome giggled as Sesshoumaru's tail twitched when she pet it. He growled at her lightly but nothing more. It made Kagome smile, seeing that he wouldn't harm her. She giggled again and sighed, petting his tail.

Eventually they did make it to the well safely. InuYasha found it strange that no one had been attacked, though, then again, with his brother's powerful jaki demons tended to stay away. InuYasha smirked. At least his brother was good for something. Kagome looked down the well, still dressed in the miko garb that Kaede loaned her. She looked down at herself. She frowned.

"We should go get my other clothes, so I can at least wash them…" She said and InuYasha nodded.

"Hai! Ya need ta get outta that thing anyway!" He snorted and looked her over. "Ya look like Kikyo even more in that thing." He growled and Sesshoumaru hit him with his sword sheath.

"No need to insult the ningen miko, hanyou. Kagome could purify you if she so desired, or sit you so far into the earth you could never be found." Sesshoumaru said and Kagome giggled at his protection of her. "Hanyou, go fetch her belongings."

"Nani!" InuYasha yelled and Sesshoumaru growled at him loudly.

"Dare you defy this Sesshoumaru, brother?" He snarled and InuYasha pouted.

"Iie. Nanda with you? Protecting ningen girls, actually staying under baabaa's roof, even letting a ningen touch your tail…" InuYasha muttered, walking off towards the village. Kagome sat at the edge of the well. It felt so familiar to her now, this place. She'd been there only a couple days and yet she felt comfortable with the fact that there were youkai, hanyous, even crazy mikos with magic! She shrugged and looked up at Sesshoumaru who was staring down at her with an emotionless mask on.

"Why do you stare so much, Sesshoumaru-sama?" Kagome asked and fidgeted. "Your eyes sure make it hard to concentrate on everything else when you stare. Did you know that your eyes get lighter when you stare like that?" Kagome was rambling on and on. Sesshoumaru patted her head as if she were a child and sat beside her, not answering her questions.

Mou! She thought, annoyed at him for doing this. Asshole! Her blue eyes blazed with anger and Sesshoumaru looked at her.

"Nanda, Kagome?" He asked, placing a hand on her head. Her anger was quelled and she smiled at him. "Nothing Sesshoumaru-sama."

He scowled but looked straight ahead. He wondered what that angry flash in her aura had been about. Had he imagined it? No, Sesshoumaru did not 'imagine' things. "Nanda?" He asked again and Kagome sighed looking at him. She smiled and took hold of his tail, wrapping it around her neck.

"Thats what!" She said and giggled, Sesshoumaru merely rolled his eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Home

InuYasha snatched the clothes and odd items from Kaede, stuffing them angrily into his shirt. "'Bout time baabaa!" He snarled at the old woman, crossing his arms.

"Patience is a virtue, InuYasha." Kaede said simply, and InuYasha snorted.

"Do I look like a holy man to you?" He snapped at her and growled. Kaede simply rolled her eyes and strolled back into the hut.

"Ye have not changed, even after so long." She said as she sat down inside the hut, knowing InuYasha would hear her. He merely snarled and went bounding back to the well, hoping that they hadn't left him behind...if they had he'd kill them! He wanted to see the future too! More than Sesshoumaru did at least!

(WARNING LEMON AHEAD)

(where the lemon is on :P)

He wrapped his tail possessively around her and watched her as he had before. Gods, she was good. He was glad he hadn't put his mark on her, or she would be miserable. He was a demon, not a human. She would never truly be his, but in his own way, he could have her.

InuYasha, then, bound into the clearing. "What the fuck happened! I heared you roar from the village!" He said, and Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"A demon tried to take her." Sesshoumaru said. It wasn't a lie, since he was a demon and he did try, and succeed, in taking her. InuYasha sniffed for any signs of a lie and shrugged when he found none. He stepped forward and shook Kagome roughly, causing Sesshoumaru to growl. Kagome mumbled something and snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru's leg.

InuYasha looked at Sesshoumaru, confuzed by the growl, but shook Kagome again.

"Hey, bitch! Wake up!" He snapped, and Kagome awoke, slapping him hard and yelling something neither could understand. She yawned and stretched. She looked up at the two demons who were looking at her in shock.

"What?" She asked, confuzed, and InuYasha growled, pointing to his cheek. A bright red hand print lay there. "Oh...Sorry...I had this...dream. I was being...attacked while...taking a bath! And, so, I slapped the person!" She said, trying to play off her lie. Oh, what a dream! She looked up at Sesshoumaru and blushed a bright red, remembering his role in her dream. First it had been InuYasha, but he turned into a more...playful...Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru stroked her hair and stood. Kagome stood, and she looked down into the well, noticing her thighs were sore. She probebly kicked in her sleep and pulled her muscles or something.

"Ok...um...you two hold my hands, we could get lost or...something. I don't know. I don't want to take any chances. InuYasha, did you get my clothes?" Kagome asked, and InuYasha nodded, tossing her clothes at her. Kagome gasped when her bra fell to the ground. Sesshoumaru picked it up and looked at it, then smirked, coming to an understanding to what it was.

Kagome blushed furiously and snatched it from him. "I'll only be a second...to change..." Kagome said and ran into the woods, making sure she was hidden behind several trees and a bush. She changed quickly, not wanting the males to see her at all, or anyone else. She ran back and handed the bundle of miko garbs to Sesshoumaru, who was the closest one to her. He put it in his shirt, not wanting to let InuYasha have it due to it may have had a faint smell of their...He didn't go any further, he didn't want to be aroused by the thought, not while InuYasha was around anyway.

Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha held hands, and all at once jumped into the well.

Souta watched down the well, as he did everyday since Kagome's dissappearence. What had happened? Where was she? He sighed and turned, climbing the stairs. He faced his fears of the well house because he wanted his sister back. He missed her. He missed her stupid moodswings, and her yelling. He missed her smile, and her laughter. Tears formed in his eyes until he heard a loud thud.

"Ow..." Kagome's voice echoed up the well. Souta ran back down and looked into the well to see something hillarious. Kagome was lying on her back, ontop of two white...pillows? He didn't care! He ran inside to get his mother.

Kagome whimpered as she sat up, rolling off of the two males. They both held their noses. What was that smell? Ningen! Ningen NOT Kagome! Sesshoumaru snarled and pulled Kagome back down, his face resting on her stomach and InuYasha's face in her hair. She was so pleasent smelling! But, by kami, everything else wasn't! Kagome blushed at the contact and wondered what was going on.

"Ano...Nanda?" Kagome asked the two dog demons, who looked up at her, though they didn't let their faces wonder too far from her body.

"This Sesshoumaru's nose is ten times as sensitive as an ordinary dog's nose, miko. InuYasha's is as about as sensitive. Your world has a distinct smell of humans and...other smells." He said and Kagome realized that he looked at her with the same eyes as in her dream. She blushed profusely and her arousal was very evident.

InuYasha smelled the sweet scent of her arousal and murred. Both dog demons now had painful arousals and InuYasha growled loudly.

"Damn it bitch! Keep that damned mind of yours outta the gutter!" He snapped, hands on his crotch as if to keep his stiff member down. Kagome blushed more and huddled closer to Sesshoumaru in emberassment. Sesshoumaru's erection was painful, but he had lost control with her already once and he would not again. He stood, holding her close, stroking her hair as InuYasha yelped at the stench of the world and stood, lying his head on Kagome's arm.

It was a while before a ladder was thrown down the well. "Hey! Kagome!" Souta shouted down the well, then blinked at the two males with Kagome...well he thought they were male... He looked at the tall one and looked for any signs of breasts. Yup. Male. Why was he wearing make up though!

"Kagome! Come out of there! Who are these two?" Mrs Higurashi asked as Kagome climbed the ladder, Sesshoumaru and InuYasha both jumping out. Both dog demons immediatly stood close to Kagome as she exited the well.

"Mom...mama!" Kagome cried, throwing herself into her mother's arms. Sesshoumaru reached out and pulled Kagome back, letting her cry onto his chest. "I-I'm home! I was so scared I wouldn't make it back!" Kagome wailed, InuYasha looked at her sadly, before going over to her and rubbing her back.

"Come, Kagome, let us go to your hut." Sesshoumaru said, and Kagome laughed lightly.

"House, not hut. People in this time don't live in huts, but houses with several rooms." Kagome explained and her brother and mother looked at the two men strangely.

"We'll explain once Kagome calms down. Kami, this world reeks!" InuYasha hissed out, covering his nose with his infamous red fire-rat robe. Sesshoumaru merely nuzzled Kagome, so her scent would be directly on his face. The Higurashi family walked slowly to the house. Souta wondered about the two men, but didn't say anything.

Once inside, both males were relieved to find it smelled of Kagome and her family. It was a pleasant smell, reminding them of the different seasons. Kagome's sent was like that of Spring, her mother was Summer, her brother was Winter, and there was fall...somewhere. Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome, who was cuddled under his arm.

"Who is the other ningen that lives here?" He asked her and Kagome blinked. Shit!

"Grandpa! He's going to try to purify you both with sutras and powder!" She squeaked and InuYasha growled.

"Like hell! He ain't gonna do shit!" InuYasha snapped and Kagome hit him on the back of his head.

"No cursing around my family! SIT! And Sesshoumaru! Do you have to call us ningens all the time? Can't you just say person?" She asked looking up at him with those big blue eyes of hers. Sesshoumaru sighed, looking off to the side.

"It is this Sesshoumaru's way." He said and Kagome frowned.

"ANYWAY! Mom, bro, this is Sesshoumaru and his half brother InuYasha. Their dog demons! Well, Sesshoumaru is, InuYasha is half human." Kagome said and her grandfather seemed to appear out of no where.

"I'll protect you, Kagome! Demon be GONE!" He yelled and slapped sutras on each dog demon's forehead. Of course they didn't work a bit.

Sesshoumaru and InuYasha growled. Kagome paniced.

"SIT! DOWN!" Thud. Thunk. Both were on the ground growling. "Ano...Jii-chan? They are my friends." She said, pulling her grandpa away and helping the two men up. Sesshoumaru sighed as his tail acted of its own accord and draped itself over Kagome's shoulders. InuYasha snarled at the old man and stood just at Kagome's right side. "Come on, you two, lets get you into the bathroom so you two can get clean. Souta? Take them to the bathroom, and keep Buyo out of there!" She commanded and Souta nodded, taking both demons by the hand, rambling about this and that as he pulled them away from Kagome and up the stairs.

It took several hours of fighting with the dog demons about showering, and staying away from Kagome while naked, to get them cleaned up. Sesshoumaru at least put his pants on before entering Kagome's room, InuYasha however didn't really care. Kagome had thrown just about anything and everything at the naked male, Sesshoumaru lounging on her bed watching with humor gleaming in his eyes. Souta had to drag an unconsious InuYasha back to the shower and clean him up all over again, then get him dressed.

Kagome eventually told her family everything over dinner. Sesshoumaru had just sat by her side, eating a little bit here and there, but not really eating much. He told her he didn't eat human foods, although he complimented her mother on the meal. He said it was good, but he preferred raw meat. InuYasha, however, made a pig out of himself and had even tried stealing Kagome's food right off her plate. He was sat several times for that.

Kagome's mother allowed the two males to sleep in Kagome's room, and Souta did so as well, seeing InuYasha as a new-found idol for some reason. Kagome slept on the bed with Sesshoumaru, who had crawled in the bed late at night to watch her sleep, while InuYasha and Souta lay on the ground. Souta copied InuYasha's every movement, crossing his arms and sitting down while he slept just as InuYasha did.

(where the lemon is on :P)

The next morning Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Something wasn't right. She saw InuYasha and Souta on the floor, Souta teaching InuYasha about hand held games. She smiled at that. InuYasha did seem like an over grown kid anyway. She blinked, feeling a slight pressure on her stomach. She looked down to see a hand, no doubt Sesshoumaru's, on her stomache. She looked behind her and met golden eyes, darkened with an emotion Kagome only saw in her dreams. She blinked and it was gone, the caring look they had in them still held, yet the lust had seemingly dissappeared.

Sesshoumaru had to quickly hide the lust from Kagome, he didn't want her to think bad of him for taking her not once, but twice yesterday. He knew that she thought it was a dream, yet if she found out...she'd hate him. He couldn't have that. Wouldn't. Ever.

He pulled her tightly against him as she turned back to watch InuYasha and Souta. Sesshoumaru rested his chin on her head and massaged her belly with his hand, careful not to cut her with his sharp claws. He smiled lightly remembering the way she had dug her dull human fingers into his back and shoulders, and was happy he healed so fast. If he hadn't, then she would know...He could never let her find out.

Kagome's mother walked into the room, smiling kindly at the new additions to her family. "Kagome, if you intend to go back, then we must go shopping! You don't want to go back without food do you? We can give you some ramen! And maybe some other snacks, oh! And we must send you with your homework assignments for the next few days. How long are you staying dear?"

Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at how...easily his wo-he paused. His woman? No. InuYasha's. He scowled but continued with his thoughts. How could Kagome's mother be so accepting of her daughter's ability to go through time? He shrugged. What was ramen? And homework? Shopping?

Kagome was carrying on a conversation with her mom, still lying in bed with the handsome demon. She lay a hand on Sesshoumaru's own and gently squeezed his hand comfortingly. She felt there was confusion coming from him, and InuYasha, but Souta was already explaining things to both demons. Amazingly, her brother explained things well and was able to tell them why they had to be in hiding. Sesshoumaru wrinkled his nose.

"Our world will be over run by ningen?" He muttered and sighed. Kagome glared at him and he merely nuzzled her neck.

"Nanda?" Sesshoumaru asked and Kagome shoved his hands off her, standing.

"Whats so wrong about ningen anyway!" Kagome snapped and Sesshoumaru raised a hand, gently touching her cheek.

"Nothing, if it is you, Kagome. Other than you and your family, ningen generally agrivate this Sesshoumaru's nose. This world smells of ningen, smoke, sex, and lust." Sesshoumaru said and Kagome looked at him with soft eyes, raising her hand to cover his.

"I forget that you have that super sense thing going on." She said and pulled him out of bed. "Ok, everyone out, I need to change. Souta, find them both some clothes in dad's old stuff, or jii-chan's."

Souta nodded and again Sesshoumaru and InuYasha found themselves being led away.

Kagome smiled as she changed, her thighs STILL sore, she giggled. "Home...You never know how important it is to you until you're on your own." She said and pulled on some clothes.

A/N

Vicky: Well?

Tsusaeng(morbid muse):It's ok...you need more blood though.

Kaori(romantic muse):I liked it, but did you have to take her while she was sleeping Sesshoumaru?

Sesshoumaru:This Sesshoumaru would never!

Kagome:glares So THATS why I didn't feel any pain on our 'first' time!

InuYasha:SESSHOUMARU! WTF WERE YOU THINKING!

Sesshoumaru:This Sesshoumaru did not write the script.

Tsusaeng:It adds drama. Drop it.

Daika(Honorable muse):Tsusaeng you just like it because it is wrong.

Kaori:Its still good, and Kagome will realize how much he loves her because he did that. Still, it is wrong. Sesshoumaru, why

are you doing wrong things like that?

Sesshoumaru:Die. kills muses

Vicky:Awww...but I liked them.

Sesshoumaru:uses tensaiga on the muses

Daika:Thank you, Sesshoumaru, for reviving us.

Tsusaeng:He should have left you dead.

Kaori:Nooo! I like Daika!

Tsusaeng:But I thought you liked me!

Kaori:Well, yeah, I do like the blood. But I like honor tooo!

Vicky:Yeah...well...anyway...starts on next chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Understanding Sesshoumaru's POV:

Inuyashahalf human/half demon - this makes him more emotional and can care for ppl easily. He may be rude, but he's not irresponsible really. He tries his best to protect what is his, like Kikyo.

Kagomehuman/miko - VERY emotional. She cares for freakin' EVERYTHING. She's timid. She's polite but not overly so, and she has at least some guts. Hey she didn't really run from InuYasha while he was gonna kill her...it was more like a dear and headlights thing...and she defeated Mistress Centipede, which means for the most part she can protect herself if InuYasha couldn't. Shes spirited, therefore she wouldn't want someone always protecting her, she would probebly want to fight.

Sesshoumarufull demon - very protective. can show emotion to things/ppl he cares for. Polite. Strong. A freakin' Lord.

So lets see the problems Sesshoumaru has with their personalities and stuff.

1 Kagome and InuYasha both have human blood aka Red Blood (If you watch InuYasha you see this, yet demons seem to have black blood O.o its weird...but thats the edited version for ya)

2 Sesshoumaru is a powerful lord. How would it look to his council if he brought home a human woman and told them he would mate her? Its the same thing that led to his father's death...

3 If Sesshoumaru gets angry at her, he may kill her because of his inner beast. InuYasha is easily tamed...

4 Shes a miko! Meaning purification powers! Meaning they may never have kids, though it is possible, leaving InuYasha as the heir to the throne. She any problems with that? I DO!

5 Shes a human, in his eyes she could not adapt to demon ways...

Sooo there you have it

Chapter 5: You WHAT!

Sesshoumaru growled loudly. Why him! Why! WHY WHY WHY! He jumped away, ducking into a dark corner of the room. There was NO WAY that he would put on those human clothes! NO WAY! Those tight hakamas? He shivvered in disgust at the thought of his most private parts being in such a restrictive piece of clothings. He almost whined at the thought. It HAD to hurt. There couldn't be anyway around the pain if he even tried the things on.

InuYasha was having a blast. He had on a red muscle shirt and Souta taught him how to put on the 'boxers' and 'jeans' The jeans had holes at the knees and the bottom of each leg seemed to be ruined, but it looked good. The jeans had been dyed black, InuYasha praised the Higurashi's for having the money for such clothing. He scowled at his ears, which swivvled around on his head.

"Hey runt! What do I do about my ears? Kagome said there aren't any demons in this place, so the whole demon things gonna make'em attack me or somethin'!" InuYasha said, just as Kagome walked in. Kagome froze and looked at him.

"You said my name." Kagome said and smiled. InuYasha scowled.

"Ya got a hearin' problem or somethin! Oi! What do I do 'bout my ears?" InuYasha said and Kagome grinned, practically diving into a nearby drawer. After several minutes of digging she was interupted by a whine from her brother.

"Kagoooomeeee! That Sess...sess...what was his name?" He was lost in his own thoughts for a second before starting up again. "Whats-his-face wont wear the clothes!" He cried out and pouted, holding the clothes to Kagome.

Kagome sighed and snatched the clothes from Souta. They looked like InuYasha's. She wrinkled her nose and tossed the clothes aside. "Sesshoumaru, come here, I won't dress you up like that, I'll find you something that fits you." She said, setting a sideways glance on Souta. "He doesn't really get along with InuYasha too well,...ok well, yeah...sorta, but they don't have the same taste in..." She blinked and thought about what she was going to say. Clothes? Nope, they just seemed to be opposites all around. She smiled and continued, "anything ok? Now go put a bandana on InuYasha's head while I try to get some clothes for Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru walked away from the dark corner and growled down at Kagome. "These human clothes are too restrictive." He said, almost pouting, and Kagome nodded.

"I know, I know. That's what jii-chan says, thats why you are wearing black hakama pants, not jeans, like InuYasha." Kagome said, tossing black hakamas at him. "Also for a shirt you can wear...um...yeah a black muscle shirt." Another toss. "Lets see. You and InuYasha can both wear my dad's shoes..."

Black shoes were tossed at Sesshoumaru while InuYasha was tossed a pair of tennis shoes. "How the hell do ya put these things on!" InuYasha complaned as Sesshoumaru figured it out rather quickly. Sesshoumaru began to take off his shirt when Kagome let out a squeak and ran out of the room.

"Sis hasn't ever seen a naked boy before. She says its an invasion of privacy to the guy, just like if a guy was in the room with her, she wouldn't take off her clothes. She's shy." Souta said and Sesshoumaru smirked, having seen her naked not once but twice.

Souta helped InuYasha put on his shoes and bandana when Sesshoumaru looked in a mirror with his new clothes on. Besides his markings, ears, tail, and claws, he looked mostly human. He scowled and Souta called for Kagome. Kagome entered and smiled.

"Well, at least InuYasha looks human...Sesshoumaru? Is there any way of hiding your demonic attributes?" Kagome asked, touching his tail softly. Sesshoumaru uncurled it from his shoulder and let it wrap around Kagome's waist.

"I could conceal them with a spell, they'd be there but no one besides the people who witness the spell would be able to see them." Sesshoumaru said, curling his lip in disgust over having to put a spell on himself.

"Well, do it!" Kagome said, smiling. She pet his tail and giggled as it flicked up her shirt. She wore a babydoll t-shirt with the word 'Lucky' written on the front in Kanji(Sp?). "Ano..." Kagome said and pulled his tail out of her shirt as she blushed prettily. Sesshoumaru, by now, was chanting the spell. Kagome looked down at her white pants and shirt. She was going to look like a good girl walking with the bad boys. She smiled.

She looked up and he was done chanting. Soon they were all walking down stairs and out the door.

"Kagome, where are we going." Sesshoumaru quiried, and Kagome smiled. "We are going shopping, its the best way to introduce you to the technology of this world. No matter what you do don't act surprised. I'll explain things as we pass th-" Kagome tripped over her own shoes on the way down the shrine steps, only to be caught by Sesshoumaru's invisible tail and arm. Kagome smiled. "Thanks...that happens alot." She said, blushing as he pulled her up and put his arm around her shoulders.

"It will not happen again." Sesshoumaru said and InuYasha snorted. InuYasha walked to the left of Kagome, Sesshoumaru to the right of her. The younger brother looked like he was in a gang, while Sesshoumaru looked sophisticated, some how, in anything he wore. Kagome giggled and grabbed InuYasha's hand in her own.

InuYasha was surprised and was pulled along, clumsily, for a few steps but quickly recovered. He was soon back in step with the other two and was looking at Kagome oddly. Did she like him? Did he really stand a chance, even compared to his brother?

Sesshoumaru looked at the action and mentally sighed. Yes. They were perfect for each other.

InuYasha looked at the other two, and how Kagome seemed to fit to his side perfectly. His heart ached for Kikyo as he turned back forward. They just seemed so...perfect for each other.

Soon Kagome was passing various things, telling the two demons what was what and what it was made for. InuYasha had to be pried from the 'Meat Mart' and Sesshoumaru from 'The Buckle', which was a mens clothing store. Kagome, not really a shopping person, brought them to the grocery store and showed them everything. And by everything, I mean everything in WalMart Supercenter! She went down one isle, then another, randomly putting things in her basket. Sesshoumaru and InuYasha listened with interest, until they got to the meat.

InuYasha pointed to each type of meat, telling her what animal it was from, and what body part. Kagome shivvered as he pointed to the tounge that was at the end of the meat section. Cow tounge. How did people eat those! They moved on, eventually buying clothes for the two brothers in case they visited her time with her again, which Sesshoumaru said he was sure to. InuYasha just let out a 'Keh' and pouted when he didn't get a shirt he wanted. However, all was forgiven when Kagome bought him a black shirt with a skull on it.

Sesshoumaru had a completely different taste in clothes, mainly picking dress pants and dress shirts of solid colors. He did, however, get a t-shirt with the words 'Top Dog' written in english on the front. InuYasha pouted that he couldn't find one in his size. Kagome was surprised that they had gotten so much in less than three hours as they pulled their, by then, three baskets up to the check out.

Kagome whimpered as she paid a total of four hundred and twenty-two dollars.

Several hours, and sixty-seven shopping bags, later, Kagome found herself and her two companions climbing the steps of the shrine once more. They entered Kagome's home and her mom got right to work putting things away, soon joined by Souta. Kagome, Sesshoumaru, and InuYasha sat in the living room with their aching feet up on foot stools.

"Mou! My feet ache so bad! How can you two just sit there grinning!" Kagome whined as the two demons chuckled at her.

"We walk for days at a time before our feet even feel a discomfort. If you're to save the world then I suggest that you wear more comfortable shoes." Sesshoumaru said, pointing down at the high heels she had taken off.

Kagome shrugged and nodded, leaning forward to rub her feet. Sesshoumaru sighed at her poor attempts at comforting herself and smacked her hands away before kneeling before her, pressing his thumbs on certain points in her foot making her coo and smile.

InuYasha growled and shoved Sesshoumaru away, doing the same thing only quicker. She smiled and shifted, unknowing that the heat developing at the base of her stomache was arousal. Sesshoumaru snarled at InuYasha and shoved him away violently. Soon both were up on their feet growling and ...barking. Kagome blinked at the sound. They really were dogs...

Female. Mine! Sesshoumaru barked out and let out a loud growl.

MINE! InuYasha barked back and lunged at him.

Alpha, I! Sesshoumaru snarled and immediately had InuYasha pinned to the floor.

No more! InuYasha snapped back and bit into Sesshoumaru's hand.

Sesshoumaru sunk his claws into InuYasha's shoulders and injected enough poison for him to go into severe seizures. Sesshoumaru stood and flexed his claws. "Alpha, I." He said before sitting next to Kagome. "Be thankful, he wanted to take you, I am able to...control myself better than he can. You are desirable to any demon, therefore I must protect you from what I can."

Kagome blinked and gently touched InuYasha. "Is he ok?" Kagome asked as he lay still, apparently sleeping.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "My poison can only kill him if I use it in a certain way, as a spray. I injected a liquid form into his blood so he will be out for a good hour. It would not be good if you become aroused around us anymore..."

Kagome blushed and realized what he was talking about. "Mou! You-you dogs and your freakin' demon noses!" Kagome shouted, standing and pointing at Sesshoumaru as if to blame him for being demon. He chuckled at her outburst and she pouted. He simply grabbed her arm and tugged her into his lap, nuzzling his face into her hair. He didn't care at the moment that she should be InuYasha's. Right now he simply wanted her.

He licked her neck and nipped at her collar bone. She shivvered. It was like...her dreams...she couldn't stop him, she liked it too much. Within three seconds he had her in her room, and she blinked. Maybe it was another one of those dreams! She smiled at the thought.

Sesshoumaru had used his demonic speed to get her into her room quickly before her family saw what he was going to do to her. He lay her on her bed and lower his lips gently to hers. She responded eagerly. He then lifted his head, knowing he had to tell her now before it was too late. He wanted her to know. He didn't want her to think that InuYasha or someone else had taken her virginity...he did...and it was wonderful.

"This is no dream." He murmured into her ear as his tounge shot out and traced the edge. "None of it ever was, Kagome."

Kagome shot up, surprising him into falling off the bed and onto the floor. "You-you mean you took my virginity!" She cried, pointing at him once more.

A/N

Ohhhh! Now who saw that coming? lol


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Explaining things

Kagome's mind raced. Oh god! OH GOD! What would she DO? What if she was pregnant! She was still in school! She would have to have a TRIPLE life! A school girl, a miko, AND a mother! Kagome choked on her own saliva and started coughing. Sesshoumaru pulled her down into his lap, and try as she might, she couldn't get away.

"Listen, Kagome. This Sesshoumaru did not mean to let things go so far. However, This Sesshoumaru apparently cannot control his need around you. You must listen. This Sesshoumaru will protect you from harm, any harm. This Sesshoumaru shall keep you safe, yet you shall be allowed what freedom you desire. The hanyou, and myself, did not know This Sesshoumaru's beast wanted to ...keep you." Sesshoumaru said, laying his forehead on the now relaxed miko's shoulder.

"Your...beast?" Kagome asked and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"This Sesshoumaru, like all higher level demons, have a beast inside which controls the demon strength and...personal needs. The beast has claimed you to be its mate, therefore This Sesshoumaru cannot let you go. This Sesshoumaru could never let you come to harm, and neither will the beast. InuYasha's beast, though strong, is ... wild. His beast is a hanyou beast, meaning it doesn't see friends, only foes, and will destroy everything in its path. InuYasha's beast wants you as well, and has stepped up to claim you. You must never be alone with him, understood?" Sesshoumaru said, quietly. He didn't really like commanding her, for it was against his beasts will to make her a docile little thing, but keep her fire there.

Kagome, however, nodded. Fear was rolling off her in waves. Sesshoumaru gently kissed her neck. He smelled the tears start up then.

"I'm still a teenager, and I got school, and now I have to help you two in the past, and now you claimed me as a mate! This is too hard! Why did you two have to just throw this on me now? Could we at least get to know each other first or something? I mean...I've never even had a real boyfriend!" Kagome question in a quiet, slightly whiny voice.

"Of course, This Sesshoumaru will not mark you as my life mate until This Sesshoumaru's beast tells This Sesshoumaru you are ready. What is a boyfriend?" Sesshoumaru asked, puzzled by her words.

"A boyfriend is...a guy who a girl is allowing to court them, and favors that guy above all others. A boyfriend a girl can get rid of for another, or take as a lover or husband. Most girls in this time don't stay virgins long..." Kagome said, wincing at her own words as Sesshoumaru's eyes widened.

"So...This Sesshoumaru may be your ...boyfriend?" Sesshoumaru asked her and she laughed.

"You'd have to hold back your...needs...until I'm ready, Sess-kun." Kagome said, blushing a little, but leaning back onto his chest. Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Yes...This Sesshoumaru must learn to control his beast around you. If not, This Sesshoumaru will make a fool of himself in public...many times." Sesshoumaru said and Kagome blushed more.

"Um...Yeah...Lets go back downstairs before my mom finds out InuYasha's unconcious on the floor." Kagome said and without a second thought she was picked up and instantly in the living room once more. InuYasha lay there, sleeping off the poison in the middle of the room. "You know the lay out of my house already?" Kagome asked Sesshoumaru as she poked InuYasha's cheek. "You sure he's ok?"

"InuYasha is fine, and no. This Sesshoumaru finds rooms by scent. I followed the path of your strongest scent, which was difficult with you aroused in This Sesshoumaru's arms..." Sesshoumaru murmured the last part in her ear causing her to blush again and she elbowed him, causing him to growl playfully.

Buyo ambled up to them and Kagome picked the cat up.

"Meow." Sesshoumaru's ear twitched. The cats meow was even lazy. Figures, Kagome pampered the cat until it was barely able to walk, it seemed. It licked her cheek and looked at Sesshoumaru with curious eyes. Kagome grinned.

"Wanna pet Buyo? I got him when I was little. Isn't he cute!" Kagome said, holding Buyo to Sesshoumaru, who took the cat into his arms and let it crawl onto his shoulders to play with his tail. He bared his teeth in anger, and was surprised to see that the cat ignored him and sat on his tail.

"Leave Sesshoumaru's tail alone, Buyo!" Kagome snapped at the cat, who, clumsily, jumped from Sesshoumaru's shoulders and rolled around on the ground. Sesshoumaru blinked. She had a strange power over the cat that he had never seen! What unearthly goddess held power over a cat! He could use her assistance with the panther demon tribe...

It was then he realized she had snatched his tail off his shoulder and had wrapped it around her neck. He rolled his eyes as she began to excitedly pet it and watch it twitch. She then turned to InuYasha. "You think you could pick him up and put him on the couch?" She asked and Sesshoumaru sighed, not liking orders, but nodded.

InuYasha was placed on the couch sloppily when there was a knock at the door. Kagome looked to Sesshoumaru. "Hide your demonic...ness...whatever!" She whispered loudly and ran to the door, afraid that it just might be...him.

The door opened and she was staring at the one boy she didn't want to see. Hojo. "Um...Hi, Hojo!" She said, with a fake happiness that made Sesshoumaru cringe. Who was this Hojo? He sniffed. Male. He walked over and stood behind Kagome, looking at the small young male with a carelessness in his eyes.

"Hi, Kagome! Who's...that?" Hojo asked, and Kagome turned her head to see Sesshoumaru standing almost directly behind her.

"Th-this is my boyfriend, Sesshoumaru! Sess-kun, this is Hojo a friend from school!" Kagome announced and Hojo bowed, while Sesshoumaru merely nodded.

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes as Hojo's own eyes flashed an odd green color for a moment. "You are a demon." He snarled out, and Hojo looked to Kagome, eyes wide.

"You idiot, now she knows of us! She could have to die now!" Hojo hissed out, shoving Kagome and Sesshoumaru backwards and closing the door quietly behind him.

Sesshoumaru snorted and dropped his concealing spell. "She will not die, lest you want this very world to be destroyed. My brother has already tried to kill her, would you dare the same? He's...resting...on the couch on the moment."

Kagome was now, at the moment, hiding behind Sesshoumaru peeking out at Hojo. "How come you never told me you were a demon, Hojo? And what kind are you?"

Hojo sighed and dropped his own spell revealing striking green eyes, bright red hair, and a fox tail. "You'll find out later on...I promise. And as for you Lord Sesshoumaru, I wont ever dare trying to kill her. You will also find out why, I cannot reveal what the future holds in store for you. Good bye, Kagome. I'll see you again later."

With that he was gone. Kagome blinked and looked at Sesshoumaru. "What was that about?"

"He must have met us in the past...come Kagome. Let us eat and leave. I will carry Inuyasha on my back, if he doesn't wake up by then." Sesshoumaru answered and Kagome confuzedly led him to the kitchen where her mother was busy making dinner and tea.

A/N I know sucky chapter...


	7. Chapter 7

Soon they had eaten, InuYasha had woken to the smell of the steak and so Sesshoumaru, thankfully, did NOT have to carry him. Sesshoumaru did, however, carry Kagome's two bags. One full of clothes, medical supplies, and some cleansing items. The other was full of a food called Ramen, that both he and InuYasha seemed to take a liking too. Upon their return Sesshoumaru noticed Kagome was not acting as if he owned, her though she did sometimes move over to his side rather than InuYasha's. InuYasha didn't seem to notice, and did little chores for her. They ended up walking through yet another forest, instead of waiting for Sesshoumaru's servants. As they walked Sesshoumaru could smell them. Everywhere. Foxes. All dead it seemed.

InuYasha held his nose annoyed at the stench of blood. Something big had happened. Something dangerous. He stole a glance at Kagome who noticed nothing as she skipped along singing something about some bunny named fuu-fuu that hopped through a forest. She sang well, though her choice of songs was rather strange.

Kagome giggled and skipped slightly ahead of them, singing happily. She wanted to drown out her worries so she sang childrens songs. She turned around and walked backwards grinning at the two brothers. "Hey! How come you two never talk or anything?" She asked and cocked her head before linking each of her arms in theirs.

Sesshoumaru sighed. "We do not have a great relationship, you know this."

InuYasha snorted. "Yeah what Fluff-n-Stuff said."

Sesshoumaru glared at the arrogant hanyou but said nothing more. "You DO know, Kagome, that InuYasha was once called chibi-Sesshou?"

Kagome blinked and looked at InuYasha who was beat red. "Oi! What about you Lord Fluffy? Didn't you have a distant cousin you called you Fluffy-chan on a regular basis?"

Sesshoumaru growled and snorted. "She was of the unicorn tribe, they are overly kind and she just happened to have a strange obsession with me."

InuYasha laughed and grinned at Kagome. "He means she was female and family, there for could not be killed, though she had an...interesting way to show her love for him. Still does."

Sesshoumaru growled in warning but InuYasha continued. "She use to--"

Suddenly Kagome fell backwards with a loud squeal, though she was caught by the brothers. Soon they realized there was a kitsune latched onto her shirt. "Help me!" The young thing yelped out and looked up at her with familiar green eyes and bright red hair. She wrapped her arms around him immediately.

"What's wrong?" She asked and pet his hair lightly. "And what's your name, hon?" She added and smiled down at him as she was lifted to her feet by Sesshoumaru. He dusted her clothes off, but she was distracted with the kitsune. She didn't realize he had dusted off her hindquarters more than needed, nor did she realize that he was becoming aroused...again. He pulled away and sat against a tree, InuYasha doing the same.

"They took my parents!" The Kitsune boy cried out and clung to her shirt, pointing down the path. "You're a miko, right? You can get my parents back! Please you gotta help me!" He wailed and Kagome smiled.

"We'll help you." She said and kissed his forehead. "Now what's your name? I'm Kagome."

"I'm Shippou, but we gotta hurry! Come on! Their just down the path! I had to hide in the woods from them! They're the thunder brothers!" Shippou said and both Sesshoumaru and InuYasha stiffened.

Sesshoumaru stood and began walking down the path with InuYasha at his heels, and Kagome running after them with Shippou in her arms.

"Oi! Hurry up! We gotta kill these bastards before they destroy any more stuff!" InuYasha snapped at her and she nodded trying to quicken her pace.

"Don't yell at her! She's a miko! She can fry your butt!" Shippou growled and hugged Kagome. "Don't worry Kagome! I'll protect you from the hanyou!"

Kagome stroked Shippou's hair. "I'm fine, neither of them would hurt me, ever. Right guys?" She said to them and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"I would not allow harm to befall the miko, kit, nor anything or anyone she becomes attatched too. Consider yourself fortunate that I allowed you to come near her. If I had seen you as a threat to her you would have died mid-leap." Sesshoumaru said, trying to stop his 'this Sesshoumaru' habit. He saw it bothered Kagome a bit, confuzing her at first even.

"Yo! I wouldn't either!" InuYasha snapped and Sesshoumaru shrugged.

"Your beast may." Sesshoumaru said and InuYasha growled.

"It so happens my beast LIKES Kagome, thank you very much!" InuYasha barked back and Sesshoumaru smirked.

"Ah, but my beast has claimed her as his mate." Sesshoumaru said and Kagome blushed beat red. Sesshoumaru scowled. He didn't mean to blurt it out like that, but she was his damn it!

"I don't need to be told THAT Lord Fluff-butt!" InuYasha said and waved a clawed hand. "Mine wouldn't hurt her is what I'm gettin' at, stupid!"

"Ah, and yet you are the one that cannot speak properly." Sesshoumaru said as they neared the Thunder brothers. "We're close."

"Shut up." InuYasha pouted and looked back at Kagome. "Hide behind something when we get there, like a boulder or somethin. I don't wanna have to save your ass."

Sesshoumaru sighed. "Yes, I would prefer that they not try to take you and the kit."

Kagome nodded and snuggled the kit. "Awww, you're so cute and soft!" She said and Shippou looked at her strangely.

"Of course I am, I'm a fox kit!" He said, wondering why she was so surprised.

They arrived in a dead field. Everywhere there were craters and burn spots. Kagome quickly took refuge behind some rocks, watching as InuYasha and Sesshoumaru each went in seperate directions. Each brought back a thunder brother. Both thunder brothers were complaining about dogs and lords.

"What happened to the kitsune boy's parents?" Sesshoumaru snapped at them, eyes glowing red.

"We skinned them of course! What else would we do? Keep'em as pets?" The older, better looking one snarled out, only to be grasped by his neck.

"Give me the pelts and maybe I will not kill you both." He snapped and InuYasha rolled his eyes, sitting on the uglier brother.

"You know, Fluffy, they ARE wearing fox pelts." InuYasha said quietly and Kagome's eyes opened wide. How...how cruel!

Shippou, beside her, whimpered and clung to her side, covering his face so no one could see him cry. Kagome was reminded of herself then, back when her own otousan died.

Flashback+Song

"Look at her, she's not even crying." "Little brat, who does she think she is." "She probebly wanted him to die." The voices rang in her head over and over as she hid behind the Goshinbaku and sniffled. It wasn't her fault he died! It wasn't! Why were they so mean? Daddy wanted her to be strong! She remembered his warm smile and looked up at the clouds. It was pouring and she wondered, if he was here would it be raining, really?

I was so happy when you smiled

Your smile breaks through the clouds of grey

Thats when he found her. Hojo. They were about ten years old and he was already very mature. He smiled at her and hugged her. "You know, its ok to cry. I'm sure your dad would be ok with you crying over him a little bit, after all you loved him very much. I'm sure you want him back, but thats what we do. We're born doing that. We want food, we want attention. Strength is something that develops over time, like kindness. You can see different levels of strengths and kindness in everyone because of this, but everyone wants things. You want to cry so go ahead."

Far from the sunny days that lie in sleep

Waiting with patience for the spring

When the flowers will bloom renewed again

Knowing there's more beyond the pain of today

And so, she did. She cried her heart out telling Hojo she wanted otousan back, she wanted to see his smile she wanted him to come home with that goofy look on his face on her birthday and hug her tight. She wanted him back, all of him!

Although the scars of yesterday remain

You can keep on living as much as your heart believes

End Flashback

Kagome looked down at Shippou. "You know, its ok to cry. I'm sure your dad and mom would be ok with you crying over them a little bit, after all you loved them very, very much. I'm sure you want them back, but thats what we do. We're born doing that. We want food, we want attention. Strength is something that develops over time, like kindness. You can see different levels of strengths and kindness in everyone because of this, but everyone wants things. You want to cry so go ahead and do that. Its what I did after my otousan died, but now I just have fond memories of him. Even if those memories sometimes make me sad, at least I have them! And that thought makes me happy, that I at least remember him, my brother doesn't remember him at all, you know."

You can't be born again

All though you can change

Let's stay together always

Shippou looked up at her and soon, slowly but surely, he reached up to her and began to cry. She held him in her arms, cradling him like a child and was crying with him when Sesshoumaru and InuYasha returned with the pelts. InuYasha was the first to go up to him and he poked the kid's cheek.

"You know, I lost my otousan and okaasan too. You should be happy that their fondest wish came true. You're alive." He said, wisely. Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked to him in shock. "Whaaaaaat?"

"You've got a brain after all, brother." Sesshoumaru said and waved his hand. "A small one but its there."

Kagome smiled and kissed the kit's forehead, wraping the pelts around him. "Keep these so you'll never forget." She said and hugged him tight.

Thats when Sesshoumaru realised something. He was creating a family already. And InuYasha was part of it.


	8. Chapter 8 and 9

Chapter 8

Sesshoumaru had a small awkward smile on his face now. Inuyasha looked at him with wonder, he was nice to him lately. Too nice. Something was up. InuYasha looked to Kagome, who was laying in a cushy sack like thing what did she call it? Sleeping bag. Thats the word. She had the small fox snuggled up under her chin, right between her neck and shoulder. He had more fur than it looked like, and so he was much more comfortable than it looked. InuYasha, himself, was up in a tree watching for danger, though he knew Sesshoumaru, the bastard, would sense the danger long before him.

Kagome had discovered something wonderful about her new boyfriend, behind that mask of his there lay a small awkward smile that was showing up more often now. Often while she played with Shippou, the fox child she recently adopted, or when she tackled InuYasha for something, or...mostly...when she played with his tail. He said he didn't like it, and he scowled at her when she was looking at him directly, but when he thought she wasn't looking or something she caught it. That crooked smile of his, along with a tender look in his eyes. Like he wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and never let go.

Shippou yawned and swayed his tail looking towards his two father figures. Sesshoumaru was kind of cruel at first glance, but Shippou took in the details of him very carefully. His actions and the things he said. Sesshoumaru was a kind person underneith. He purposely lost to InuYasha constantly, so that InuYasha would live and learn to be stronger. InuYasha was very...outspoken and loud but he was, too, a good person. Kagome was always kind and happy, pure and good. Just recently Sesshoumaru had been teaching her this and that about her powers, mainly just creating barriers or focusing energy. She did accidently hurt both Sesshoumaru and herself at one point, knocking him out. She cried.

Sesshoumaru let his tail drop from his shoulder and curl it around Kagome, use to having her near at night now. He felt he just had to keep her safe, for more than just the legend. She would not only purge the world of a great evil, but purge him of his own evils. He looked down at her letting the small smile stay as Shippou looked at him with those big green eyes. Kagome opened her eyes halfway and smiled at him reaching out to him. He lay at her side, an arm draped around her waist. Then she did something she had a habbit of doing now. She smiled up to InuYasha and reached for him as well.

InuYasha smiled at the little untrained miko and lay on her opposite side, grasping one of her hands in his. Together they looked as if they really were a family, and InuYasha was happy about that fact. Sesshoumaru even allowed them all to use his tail as a pillow, though it mostly curled about Kagome. InuYasha closed his eyes and let himself fall into a blissful slumber.

Sesshoumaru and Kagome smiled at each other and he kissed her forehead lightly. He nuzzled her hair and waited for her to sleep before sitting up to keep watch.

REALLY short chapter, so I'm adding on chapter 9 as well. As some of you may know this was originally on AFF, and on there these two chapters are NOT put together.

Chapter 9

Chapter Title: KEEP YOUR HANDS TO YOURSELF

After the group woke they traveled to a near by village, only to still see no trace of Sesshoumaru's servants. Sesshoumaru was beginning to grow worried over this. His servants followed his word immediately, something must be wrong. He shook his head as he bought lunch for the other three. He did not like the town a bit, it reeked of death, poisons, and human. Oh, there was a demon scent here and there, lesser demons and higher ranking, but mostly the death and poisons. There was also a bitter smell that made InuYasha refuse to eat, too sickened by the strong smell. Burning hair, rotting corpses, and more poison. thats what it was. Sesshoumaru stood at Kagome's side at all times, he would not have her hurt.

"Kagome! Look! A monk!" The kitsune child said, pointing to the monk making his way toward them. The monk had violet eyes, very uncommon among humans, and jet black hair. His robes were also black and indigo. Odd, for a monk at least, but he was still a monk none the less.

The monk made his way to Kagome. "How much do you want for the demons? They are well trained and I would like one for protection." He said, a strange spark in his eyes. Kagome scowled.

"They are not PETS. They are my FRIENDS, thank you." Kagome snapped, not liking the monk at the moment. Shippou puffed out his chest at her feet.

"YEAH! Stupid! Like we'd let some human control us!" Shippou said, sticking out his tounge at the idiot of a monk.

"Feh! Got that right! Much less YOU. Kagome I could at least stand to be around!" InuYasha snapped and laughed at the surprised look on the monk's face.

Sesshoumaru merely narrowed his eyes and growled, already aggitated by the male's presence so close to HIS Kagome. Who did he think he was? Some kind of king! Sesshoumaru grasped the monk's wrist as his hand made its way to Kagome's rear.

"Mine." He growled out to the monk, his eyes glowing red. The monk scowled and kicked Sesshoumaru in the stomache and backing out of his reach.

"I doubt a fine young pure woman such as she would be with a demon." The young monk said, with a surprisingly confident smirk. When Sesshoumaru pulled out his sword, the monk merely took position with his staff.

Kagome felt InuYasha's arms around her, holding her tight against his chest so that she wouldn't see any of the fight, so she would be sheltered. Shippou silently climbed to her shoulder and talked to her about nice things about how great the morning had been.

InuYasha simply stared at the two with a scowl on his face, unmoving. He couldn't let her see Sesshoumaru kill someone. Did Sesshoumaru truly claim this human girl, Kagome? Did he truly love her as he, InuYasha, did? Feh, that didn't matter at the moment.

Sesshoumaru struck first, bringing his sword down, and the monk blocked with a little difficulty. Sesshoumaru then sent in a kick that was also blocked, but that was no surprise. Sesshoumaru was toying with him after all. InuYasha could see that plainly.

InuYasha had had enough after about ten minutes of attacks, and he let go of Kagome and landed a punch in the monk's face, causing the poor man to tumble into the dirt.

"Ya keep your filthy hands off her, ya hear me?" InuYasha snapped and Sesshoumaru kicked InuYasha to the side.

"This is my fight, you have no right to inturrupt." Sesshoumaru snarled and lifted the monk up by the neck. InuYasha, Shippou, and Kagome followed as Sesshoumaru carried the man outside the village then toss him onto the ground. "Get up, monk, and prepare yourself."

Kagome shook her head and opened her mouth. "Down." Sesshoumaru fell face first onto the grouned and he growled lightly as he got back up from his undignified position on the ground. InuYasha was laughing and so Kagome opened her mouth once more. "Sit!" InuYasha hit the ground hard and growled. Sesshoumaru was still able to look gracefull and elegant after the fall...Inuyasha however...he was hopeless.

"What the hell was that for!" InuYasha yelled, grasping Kagome's collar only to be struck down by Sesshoumaru.

"Do NOT touch her." Sesshoumaru growled and turned to her. "This Sesshoumaru also would like to know why this Sesshoumaru was punished." He said and kept an eye on the monk.

"You were punished for forcing the guy into a fight, what did he do, really? It is rather strange for me to be with you, being a priestess or something and you a demon. Thats like God and the Devil being lovers or something! Anyway, and InuYasha was punished for laughing at you. It really wasn't nice, and you two are brothers after all." Kagome said and smiled sweetly up at him.

Sesshoumaru sighed and stroked her hair. "You are right, this time."

"No she AINT! I shouldn't be punished for LAUGHIN!" InuYasha growled and Sesshoumaru sighed.

The monk, by now, was laughing slightly beneith his hand. Strange, this group. He liked them! "Perhaps we got off on the wrong foot. I am Miroku, and you four are?"

Kagome smiled. "I'm Kagome, Sesshoumaru is big tall and fluffy over here, the loud one is InuYasha, and this cute little guy is Shippou!" She said and hugged Shippou, giggling when his tail twitched.

Sesshoumaru scowled. "Big, tall, and fluffy? Really, Kagome, we should work on your choice of words as well as your powers."

InuYasha snorted. "Yeah! I aint loud!"

Sesshoumaru nearly choked. "I think more of my braincells just died. Did you just say you were not loud? Really, InuYasha, that is ridiculous to even think about saying. You and loud go hand in hand. She was right with that one."

InuYasha growled. "Yeah, Lord Fluffems! Well lets look at you, big isn't right unless she was refering to your height, which is tall which makes them both right. And fluffy? Do I even have to mention your tail?"

Sesshoumaru shrugged. "I did not say she was wrong, I ment her choice in words is all. She could have said 'the taller one', or 'the one with the tail', or even 'the smarter looking one.' You, however are very loud, she went very easy on her choice of words for you."

"Thats it prissy boy! Its on!" InuYasha growled and attacked, only to be stopped by a staff.

"Now, now, InuYasha, I'd say that would be just asking for more punishment from dear Kagome over here. Ah, and speaking of which!" Miroku said and was immediatly at Kagome's side. He grasped her hands in his and looked at her seriously. "Would you do me a great favor, Lady Kagome?"

"Ano...depends on the favor..." Kagome said, blushing a bit. Sesshoumaru didn't like the feeling he was getting from this male...

"Would you bare my children?" Miroku asked and Kagome froze.

Kagome couldn't believe what she was hearing! Did she just get asked to have babies? For this guy!

Sesshoumaru was instantly there tearing Miroku away and pinning him to a tree. "She will NOT have your children, she will NOT mate with you, she will NOT let you see her without clothes, and will not see you without clothes! DO I make myself CLEAR?"

InuYasha kicked Sesshoumaru away, punching Miroku in the gut. "I TOLD you to keep your filthy hands OFF her! She is NOT yours, will NEVER be yours, and you will either keep your distance or die! Which is it?"

Miroku sweatdropped. "I am sorry I did not know she already had two lovers in her life."

Kagome went beet red. "LOVERS! I have NO lovers! Mou! MEN!"

InuYasha was also red, although Sesshoumaru had a smirk on his face. "Oi! Bouzou! I ain't sleepin with her, thats my brother's job!"

Kagome nearly fainted.

"InuYasha, you will refrain from speaking of myself and Kagome." Sesshoumaru snapped scowling.

"YO! SO there IS something going on between ya two! I KNEW IT! She's nothing but a little--" InuYasha was grasped by the throat and Sesshoumaru's eyes were bright red. Miroku watched with intrest.

"Kagome deserves respect, and you will give it to her or I will rip out your vocal cords, understand?" Sesshoumaru snapped, fur sprouting from his body. Kagome was amazed as his body shifted into his true self, that of a giant dog. He gently nudged her and Shippou aside with his hind paw before litterally stomping InuYasha into the ground.

After about five minutes of this Sesshoumaru shifted back and returned to Kagome, who was curled around Shippou shaking in fear. Sesshoumaru's eyes softened and he wrapped his arms about her.

"He is not dead, I would not kill my brother, Kagome. Do not fear me..." Sesshoumaru whimpered into her ear, and Kagome sniffled and nodded.

Miroku blinked at the gentleness Sesshoumaru was showing towards the girl, and infront of Shippou and himself too! He had heard a great deal about Sesshoumaru. Some called him Tsusaeng, bloody prince. Some called him Lord of Ice. He was said to be the most uncaring, cruel of all for taiyoukai. Odd. He didn't seem that way at the moment.

Kagome's arms wrapped around Sesshoumaru, and Shippou climbed to Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

Miroku's eyes softened at the sight. They were truly a family. A somewhat disfunctional family, but a family none the less. And he was sure he wanted to join their group now.

"Alright, alright you have convinced me! I'll join you!" Miroku said, innocently.

Everyone just gave him the 'what the fuck' look.


	9. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Trouble begins

After about a week Miroku proved to be a valuable source of knowledge and great wisdom. He was, however, overly perverted and tended to 'attack' Kagome with his 'cursed' hand. He did have a cloth and prayer beads on one of his hands, but she highly doubted that his hand was cursed in such a way. He was charming when he wanted to be, and he was able to cook without Kagome's help. InuYasha and Sesshoumaru were too use to eating food raw or getting food from others, so they couldn't really cook. Miroku, however, was a travelling monk and often cooked on his own.

During this time, Miroku had also found a liking to Ramen, however, and that left Kagome to do most of the cooking on her own. Shippo did try to help, every so often, and was learning little by little. His tail would twitch with pleasure as he learned more and more about his adopted mother, and his green eyes would glow brightly as she praised him.

Kagome giggled and laughed as InuYasha chased Miroku about for the third time that day. Miroku was checking out her butt after all, or what little she had of one. She looked back and gazed at her tight pants that made her ass seem a bit bigger than it actually was. Why would it interest him so? Or any guy for that matter?

Sesshoumaru grinned and decided to do something to get his brother angry, a habit that often amused the kitsune and Kagome to no end. He smirked and was instantly behind Kagome, pulling her up against him, his crotch pressed to that delicious little rear she had seemingly taken an interest in. He licked her ear and she pouted, squirming. She wouldn't get away now! Not until his brother noticed and wanted to fight, at least. Or this would turn into a nice little romp between him and Kagome, which would be the better choice, but he bet she would be angry later if that happened.

"Sesshoumaru! Let go of me!" She squealed out and watched as InuYasha tackled Sesshoumaru right off of her. Miroku gave her a mischevious look, but Shippo snorted.

"Sesshoumaru's playful today, huh Kagome? He's been messing with InuYasha's head all day, flirting with you, even playing with me!" Shippou said and Kagome nodded. He had been rather nice and cuddly as of late, plus the fact that he wasn't clawing Miroku's eyes out.

"Not to mention not killing Miroku for trying to touch me." She snarled out at Miroku as his hand came near her rear.

"Me? Why Kagome! I'm but a poor innocent monk with a cursed hand!" Miroku said, and Kagome laughed.

"Miroku, you're about as innocent as a devil." Kagome snorted and watched the brothers attack each other, though not even laying a finger on one another. InuYasha was either getting very good at blocking, or Sesshoumaru was holding back a great amount of strength, which was Kagome's guess. Miroku had never really seen many fights between the two brothers and by Kagome's frustrated look he guessed that it happened quite often.

With a sigh Kagome threw two rocks at the inu males, both missing by a mile but catching their attention. InuYasha grinned and laughed at her, Sesshoumaru covered his mouth with his free hand, the other was preoccupied holding InuYasha's fist that he had blocked but moments ago.

"If you hadn't NOTICED, idiots, that I'm wanting to get this adventure over with, go home, and get back to being normal! If you don't mind, and more than that, MIROKU KEEPS TRYING TO TOUCH ME! Lets get moving, PLEASE!" Kagome said and crossed her arms, the two brothers eyes, however, were not on her but glaring daggers at Miroku.

Shippou nodded. "Sesshoumaru, InuYasha, tell Miroku to sto---p! I tried to stop him earlier, and ended up falling off of Kagome's shoulders!" He whined.

InuYasha snarled. "Shut up, ya little brat! You coulda climbed back up with those claws of yours, you coulda even caught yourself, shrimp!"

Sesshoumaru, Kagome, Miroku, and Shippou sighed all at once. Sesshoumaru grabbed InuYasha's hair and tugged him backwards until he fell over. He then brought a foot to rest on his younger brother's chest.

"You see no problem with Kagome's skin being marred by a demons claws?" He said and looked down at him.

"Um, no. I've got scars all over from that crap and Kagome still thinks I'm fine, besides, she heals." InuYasha said and Kagome scowled.

"One! SIT! Two! I'm a GIRL! I want flawless beautiful skin, dumbass! Mou! Three! You're fine because, INUYASHA, you are half demon! You don't scar like I do! I get bruises when I FALL! You get bruised when you tumble down a mountain with an avalanche at your heels!" Kagome snapped, and Miroku shook his head.

"She does have a valid point, InuYasha, demons, or half demons, do not hurt easily. We humans, however, are harmed by what may seem the oddest, weakest things to you. Sesshoumaru's tail, for instance. If he were to have that wrapped around his face while he sleeps, he'd be fine. You demons don't even breath as much as we humans do. If that were to happen to Kagome, however, she'd die in her sleep." Miroku said and Kagome kicked him in the shin as she saw Sesshoumaru pale slightly.

"Koi, is that true? Are you ningen so fragile that my very tail could kill you?" Sesshoumaru said, swiftly walking towards her and pulling her to his chest, holding her and stroking her hair.

"Well, that depends on the density of your tail. I need to breathe for my heart and organs to function properly. It wouldn't be a problem, really, unless your tail was like directly over my mouth and nose, which would cover my entire face and neck as well. Now if like the tip was tickling my chin or something, it'd be fine because I could still get air through the fur, I just can't through the muscle that works your tail." Kagome said and smiled.

Sesshoumaru breathed a sigh of relief. He should really get to learn more about humans! They are more complex then he originally thought.

InuYasha growled at Sesshoumaru and threw a rock at his back, of course Sesshoumaru had dodged it entirely with Kagome in his arms.

"Fool, what if I had been turning around? Kagome would have been hit, and probebly would be bleeding to death at this very moment." Sesshoumaru said, calmly.

Kagome blinked. Sesshoumaru was a bit angry. His muscles were stiff and his aura was menacing at the moment. She stroked his tail, causing him to loosen up and murr a bit before scowling down at her.

"I'm trying to be living up to my reputation, koi." Sesshoumaru said and Kagome laughed.

"Oh, well, I haven't seen much of the big bad evil lord. I've seen a lot of a sweet fluffy tailed dog demon who likes ramen and loose clothes. Also a sweet guy who likes to play with his little brother's head and get into mock fights." Kagome said and poked him in the chest.

Shippo grinned and was, by that time, sitting on InuYasha's shoulder. "Sesshoumaru is weird, huh InuYasha. So's Kagome."

InuYasha snorted. "Yeah, ain't gotta clue where they get that shit from, though. I mean, Sesshoumaru use to beat me senseless until she came around. Now he's all goody-goody and bouzou over there ain't even gettin' attacked for touchin' her or lookin' at her ass!"

Miroku shook his head and dropped his staff on top of InuYasha's head. "This BOUZOU is a holy man who has no real intentions towards Kagome. She's a special one, that girl."

Shippo nodded. "Yeah, Kagome's very special. She comes fro—"

InuYasha's hand slapped over Shippo's mouth and he growled. "He will learn of that when Kagome is ready to tell him, runt!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "About, InuYasha. He will learn ABOUT that. Really, Kagome, how do you keep from loosing all your braincells listening to this hanyou talk?"

InuYasha fumed.

Elsewhere a dark figure circled a mirror. "So...She has come back..."


	10. Chapter 11

warning:EVIL RAPE CHILD MOLESTATION AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER

Chapter 11: Snakes

A dark figure smiled, running old, boney claws over the face of the prey. His prey. Always his prey. He seemed to purr as he lay an arm over the mirror's top and lean against his prey and her company.

"You think you are safe from me in that new body of yours Kikyo? Think that you are so different now that I would not recognise that pure soul of yours? Come to me. Let go of that reincardnation and rise again as you once were! My beloved Kikyo. Mine...I shall rip the taiyoukai's limbs off for touching you, the hanyou's eyes out for looking upon you, the kit's heart torn out for loving you, and the monk's curse will double when I get you back, my beloved. "

Kagome grasped her chest and groaned, her heart was beginning to pound wildly over nothing. It wasn't long before Kagome realized something was coming near her. Slowly. It wasn't just one thing, but ...five? She couldn't tell how many, to tell the truth, but it just FELT like five, maybe six.

Sesshoumaru watched his 'girlfriend' with worried eyes. She looked as if she were in pain, at first, but now she looked a little frightened. She was looking in the direction six of his followers were approaching. Ah-Un was among them, causing a large amount of demonic energy to flow over them all, which had probebly surprised her.

She looked to Sesshoumaru with a fearful expression written clearly on her face. It wasn't the fact that his party was late that made him angry, nor the fearful expression on Kagome's face, but the fact that he found that instead of the squirrel demon, Tama, Michi had come. He could smell her jealousy, lust, and poison from a mile away, and it wasn't a pleasent smell at all.

Michi Kando, a distant cousin of his, was a silvery colored snake demon. Her legs were long and graceful, perfectly shaped for dancing. Her skin was covered in small white scales, though it looked as if she were merely pale skinned, even paler than his own skin, which never tanned. Her hair was long and a silky black color, not the beautiful blue-black that Kagome's had due to her holy powers, but plain black. That very hair reached her tail, which was just as long as her hair. However, the most prominent part of her was her eyes. They were red, surrounded by thick black lashes, they seemed to hold one's focus for long periods of time.

Her specialty, above all, was her poisons. Her saliva, vemon in her fangs, claws, even her lips were poisonous. She could control these poisons, of course, but only did so when she was close to her 'precious puppy', Sesshoumaru.

Compared to her, to Sesshoumaru at least, Kagome looked like a goddess standing in the sunrise on a clear summer morning.

InuYasha scowled as he also scented Michi. "Oh fuckin' hell! What the hell is that snake-bitch doin' here!"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes, this Sesshoumaru specifically ordered Jaken to retrieve Tama." He said, reverting back to an emotionless bastard, or it seemed that way to InuYasha at least.

"Who? What's going on Sesshoumaru?" Kagome asked, instinctively reaching up and grabbing his tail, wrapping it about her shoulders as a means of comfort.

"Michi Kando, a cousin of mine who...shall we say...will view you as an enemy since you and I have become so close, Koi." He said, stroking her hair in that comforting way that had her moving closer to her. "Do not let her touch you, she is completely poisonous. Keep either me or InuYasha between you and her. Monk, this goes for you and the kit as well."

Miroku, Kagome, and Shippou all nodded and blinked. Shippou sat on Kagome's shoulder and lay on Sesshoumaru's tail, wiggling into the silky fur. Sesshoumaru sighed and glare at the bushes as Michi, riding atop Ah-Un as if she owned the dragon herself, came into view. Jaken was scowling and tied to the rear of the dragon as if he were mere luggage. Two Inu-Youkai males surrounded the beautiful snake-youkai.

Kagome slid carefully behind Sesshoumaru, his tail still around her shoulders along with Shippou. Miroku stood ready with sutras behind InuYasha. Even he, god of all perveted things, felt wrong being attracted to this female.

Michi's crimson eyes saught out Kagome. She scowled and let out a hiss before actually spitting poison at Kagome's eyes. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, had different plans. His arm raised quickly, blocking the poison, since he himself was immune to all poisons. His eyes narrowed and he took a quick glance back to make sure his little priestess was ok.

He was proud to see Kagome had erected a barrier around her and Shippou with easy and was now looking upon the snake woman with sad eyes. Sad eyes? What for? Sesshoumaru sighed. She was so complicated. He turned back to Michi and bared his teeth letting out a feral growl, followed by InuYasha and Shippou's growls as well.

"Why are you here, Kando? Have you not yet seen that I do not have any want nor need of you? Begone, your presence is tiresome." Sesshoumaru said, but he knew she wasn't listening to him. She was watching Kagome.

Michi's tongue flicked and she gracefully walked up to HER puppy. He was HERS! He was beautiful, just as she, and graceful, even more graceful than she herself was. He was perfect in everyway! WHY was he letting that-that NINGEN to TOUCH his tail! He had never allowed HER that privillege! The bitch! She had him under a dark miko spell of sorts! Thats it!

"Release my precious puppy from the spell, ningen, or die." Michi hissed out in a soothing soft voice.

Kagome blinked. "Me?"

"Yes, whore! Let him free!" Michi snapped and bared her elongated fangs.

"Um...sorry. Whatever. He's not under a spell or whatever." Kagome said and removed his tail and Shippou from her shoulder.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Cousin, refrain from speaking to my prospective mate, or I will have to remove your throat."

Kagome then, oddly put a barrier around each of her friends, and left herself open. "If you want to fight then so be it, Scaley." Kagome said and her eyes took a light blue color. Her voice had become strangely enought, emotionless, and her eyes narrowed in anger.

Then, another idea struck her and Kagome placed a barrier around the snake-demon. She looked on at her with sad eyes. "It hurts doesn't it? His love not being returned. I, too, once knew that feeling. The feeling of utter loneliness and uselessness. You feel as if your strength would woo him, and you would actually become his ever loved mate for all eternity. Oh, but this too hurts." She said and slowly decreased the barrier size, causing the snake demon to revert to her smaller snake form. Then the barrier became smaller, just small enough so if she moved any which way she was burned by the purification barrier.

"I have never felt the pain of being purified. I only feel the power that surges through me when my friends and family are threatened. I could kill you now, you know. I could shrink the barrier until every breath you take would send pure unadulterated pain through your body. However, I see your sadness. Your want for my male. You see him as your perfect match, yet he sits there and defends me. Chooses me. The NINGEN." She said and sat on the barrier that held the snake demon, using it as a chair.

"Where I'm from people eat snakes, you know. All the time, too. Would you like to become the meal of the day? I'm sure it would be great—for us. You disgrace your family by lusting over the great Sesshoumaru, bothering him to no end. Have you not seen he has a clear dislike of you? The only reason you aren't dead may be because you are family, since Sesshoumaru seems extremely loyal to his family." Kagome said, picking at her nails.

Michi gasped and hissed. "My puppy loves me! He will break the wicked spell of yours miko, and he will kill you for hurting me!"

Sesshoumaru rolled his eyes. "Kagome, release her and let me handle this insignificant snake."

Kagome nodded and backed away before releasing the barrier. Sesshoumaru was instantly there, grasping Michi's neck and squeezing. Her body wrapped around his fist as she tried to break loose, only to be slammed into a tree. Sesshoumaru had punched the tree with her on his fist three times before letting go. Then, he turned to the inu-youkai who had traveled with Michi.

" Untie my retainer, and take Michi to the sea. I want her bound to a rock and thrown in again." Sesshoumaru said and the Inu- youkai did just that. Jaken bowed low to his master.

"This Jaken is terribly sorry, mi'lord, this Jaken has failed you. The snake-demon-child was horrible! You would not believe what she has done! Upon getting Ah-Un I found Tama in labor, and so I left her to give birth to the child. It will be a wretched thing, being half fox and half squirrel! It was a male, looking much like his father, Rage. Then again, it had a strange habit of chewing on nuts and wood! On the way to the village Michi found me, and tried to find out where you were, mi'lord! I never said a word, however the wench bound and gagged me and took Ah-Un and the two guards went after her. It was wretched of them to leave me in such a condition, tied to the dragon's rear like that! I had thought I died so many times due to Ah-Un's habit of kicking as they fly! The guards agreed that this matter, and Michi would only be solved by your hands and followed her as she searched for you. Oh it was terrible, mi'lord!" Jaken announced, dramatically, wiping away the tears of his recent tragedy.

"Jaken, take Ah-Un for a bath, and you bathe as well. I will not have you two smelling like rotting corpses around Kagome, understood? Afterwards, find a hot spring. The rest of us would like to bathe."

InuYasha opened his mouth to object, only to be smacked in the head 'accidently' by Miroku's staff.

Shippou grinned and hopped onto Kagome's shoulder. "Kagome! Can I bathe with you!"

Kagome smiled and giggled. "Of course, Shippou!"

Miroku took this moment to step up. "Well then, it would take less time for us all to bathe together!"

Kagome turned beet red and then her face paled with fear that the others would agree.

Sesshoumaru and InuYasha both attacked Miroku at the same time, Sesshoumaru had him by the neck and InuYasha had his claws to Miroku's stomache.

"NO!" Both males said at once and Miroku sighed.

-

At that point in time a man wearing black armor with silver spines, seemingly for decoration on his shoulders and chest, and a white cape was smiling. He found it! The spot where his beloved's ashes had been buried! Oh, how much fun he would have with her body before he revived her! He was almost delirious with lust! His hardened erection strained against his pants as he began to dig.

It took no time at all to mold the body out of her ashes, mud, clay, and other assorted materials. He grinned madly and slipped his throbbing member into the lifeless body. He groaned with pleasure, breaking the clay body's virginity as he took it hard over and over.

(too much info here to be added on sorry pplz!)

A smirk curled upon his face as a young looking pale, lifeless girl walked into the room. "Kanna, come." He said and quickly he stripped the girl of her clothes and took her too.

(Again too much lemon!)

I WOULD LIKE TO TELL EVERYONE THAT I FIND NO HUMOR IN RAPE AND SUCH! THIS IS A STORY AND THAT IS TO SHOW HOW EVIL, CRUEL, AND GREEDY THIS GUY IS! HE IS AN EVIL PERSON WITH NO HEART AND WILL DIE LATER ON SO DON'T BE LIKE 'OMG HOW COULD YOU!' OR ANY SUCH THINGS! WE'RE ADULTS HERE, THINGS LIKE THIS HAPPEN, AND SO JUST DEAL WITH IT.

I KNOW YOU DONT LIKE THE RAPE, BUT AS I SAID BEFORE, IT IS TO SHOW HIS EVIL!


	11. Chapter 12

this chapter is dedicated to YueYoukaiEclipse, arcgirl, Envy's Love, Jennylucia, and yoli05 ! Why? they added this story to their favorites! WONDERFUL! Now I can dance about and sing about happy things! Like Sesshou taking me as a mate...drool

Chapter 12: Rage and Truth

After the bath Kagome was gasping for air. Shippo had run ahead to get the others as she slowly tried to make her way to them on her own. Her feet drug in the dirt and her hair lay damp on her back and shoulders. Her knees felt as if they were about to give out at any moment, however she trudged on.

It was only seconds later that Sesshoumaru was at her side, helping her keep on her feet. Miroku and InuYasha were running down the path towards her, Shippo sitting on Miroku's head. Sesshoumaru carefully checked her temperature, only to pull back his hand quickly. Had she been some how poisoned by Michi? No, she had not been touched. She was, however, burning up. Her skin felt as if it were litterally on fire, and she was flushed. Her eyes were dull and she was weak. What was going on?

Miroku was immediatly there putting prayer beads about her neck, wrists, even her ankles. He chanted in a foreign tounge as he did so, something about the soul. Sesshoumaru growled, wanting to know what was going on, however the monk was busy helping Kagome, who already looked a bit better.

InuYasha, however, was not so thoughtful. "What the fuckin' hell is wrong with the wench?" He snarled out and was abruptly hit by a flying little kitsune. Shippo was then running in circles around the party for his life as InuYasha gave chase.

Shippo, being a kitsune, was unusually smart when it came to spiritual and magical matters. Kagome's soul was being taken some how, by whom and why were the questions that needed to be answered. Shippo jumped up, kicking off of Sesshoumaru's shoulder, and attacking a white snake like demon. A soul stealer. Yes, they wanted her soul. But why!

Sesshoumaru watched the kitsune take out the soul stealer and growled. Now he understood. Before long Kagome went limp in his arms and the many parts of her soul, the very things that made her HER, began to try to leave her body.

Kagome's mind was racing. What was going on! She could see something, a white puff of cloud in a grey nothingness that was getting smaller by the second. Without thinking, without even understanding what was going on, she ran to it and touched it, only to see other beings touching it with her. A woman in old fashioned armor with a hole in her chest. A woman with silver hair and a small golden horn in the middle of her forehead, with claws of green. A silver haired male that bore a great resemblence to Sesshoumaru. A human woman with a kind face and layered kimono.

Through the misty white cloud she could see one other woman, an angered look adorned the womans face. Brown eyes that held no happiness or love, only hate. She looked much like Kagome, only she looked much more proud. Full of greed and hate this woman was trying to take the white cloud it seemed.

Kagome grew angry, for some odd reason, and the white cloud began to pulse. The others looked to her in surprise as she pulled back the white bits and drew them into a tight ball, only one small piece escaped. Enough to make the brown eyed woman smirk.

Kagome gasped for air and her eyes opened to see the 'white puffy cloudy thingy' as her mind put it, fly off in the claws of a white snake...thingy... She looked around to find everyone staring at her with worried expressions.

"Um...ok...what just happened?" Kagome asked and everyone let out a breath they didn't know they had been holding.

Shippo, growling, looked around the sky for the soul stealer. Where had it gone!

In a dark cave Kikyo awakens with a start. She stood and looked down at her body. Partially dried semen stuck to her thighs, and she realized her face as well. A dull ache between her legs and her anal area made her eyes water. She turned to the nearest person to her, a man who she faintly recognized but she didn't know from where. She just couldn't place it.

"What happened here?" She asked and the man shook his head.

"InuYasha had attacked you. You pinned him to a tree for a week, but he got loose some how. You were in the village healing, you could have died if it weren't for a miko who healed you mostly. InuYasha went after you again while you were unconcious. He made me bring you here, he raped your body continuously. I do not understand why he would do such a thing, Kikyo, he was always kinder to you before..." The man said in a sad voice. A small albino girl walked into the cave and stood beside him. She held a mirror tightly and looked up at the priestess with emotionless eyes.

"InuYasha sent the miko to heal you before he did this, she was a tainted miko that looks much like you, Kikyo." She whispered in a monotone voice and Kikyo nodded.

"Where is he now?" She asked them and the girl turned her mirror.

An image of InuYasha taking a miko in odd clothing in a forest showed. "They are within the Western boundaries, priestess." She said and handed Kikyo some clothes.

Kikyo hurriedly dressed and left. He would die.

Ah-Un had returned with Jaken and the guards several hours later, saying that Michi was once again in her watery prison. She could, apparently, breath under water, however she was in her lowest snake form and tied about a rock, meaning she would have to find someone to help her, or latch on to a fish.

Kagome was carefully placed onto the back of Ah-Un with Miroku sitting behind her, chanting away evil spirits and such. InuYasha sat behind Miroku, and Sesshoumaru flew with the kit in his arms. They made it to Sesshoumaru's 'palace' in no time.

Sesshoumaru's home had been carefully carved into a mountain side. Not like a cave, but rather caved with intricate designs on the outside, with small windows and a large double door. Wrapping the entire front of the mountain, from one side to another, was a handmade stream that also went inside the moutain on either side, which struck Kagome as rather odd but nice. Metal bars made sure that no one could enter the palace through the stream, and a bridge seemed the only way in it seemed. The area between the palace and the stream was a lush garden with many foreign plants, and a large caged area with parrots of all kinds on the left. In the garden were many animals, guarding the area.

A zebra with a long silver horn adorning its forehead stood in plain view seemingly smiling at Sesshoumaru. A few white dogs and wolves were scattered about the area also staring at Sesshoumaru. Two large silvery snakes lay on either side of the double doors, again staring.

Then there was the youkai. A pale man stood at the bridge, his dark hair and long black fox tail making him look a bit wicked. His red eyes turned to Sesshoumaru and a small smirk appeared on the man's face. He flicked away a weed he had been chewing on.

"So...Sesshoumaru-sama, what's with the new tagalongs?" He asked and looked directly at Kagome. Shippo hopped over to her and she caught him effortlessly coddling him softly.

Sesshoumaru growled. "Do not scare my future mate, nor her kit. Her companions are of no use to me, however if she says anything to stop you or anyone else in the castle from attacking them, than you listen as if she were myself, do you understand?"

"Hai, Rage and Truth understand." The kitsune male said and Kagome blinked.

"Rage and Truth?"

Sesshoumaru nodded. "This is Truth, his alter ego and form is named Rage. Careful not to anger this one, Kagome, or I will have to save you myself."

Miroku nodded, understanding, while Kagome remained confused.

As they entered the palace gardens all the animals came up to them, bowing their heads to Sesshoumaru and looking at Kagome strangely. The Zebra-Unicorn thing stopped Ah-Un and looked Kagome in the eyes. Shippo hissed a bit at the animal, but it payed him no mind. It changed shape into a beautiful woman who looked very much like Sesshoumaru.

"Fluffy-chan! What a wonderful little mate-to-be!" She said and quickly tackled Kagome in a hug, right off of Ah-Un.

Kagome was quick enough to toss Shippo up in the air before being tackled, and he had landed on Sesshoumaru's shoulder.

"Eh hehe...This must be your wonderful cousin you talked about before!" Kagome said and the woman looked up at Sesshoumaru with a smile.

"Awwww! Fluffy-chan talks about meee!" She squealed and was about to pounce on him as well, only to be stopped by Truth.

"You shouldn't be pouncing on our lord, especially in front of his future mate, Kaya."

Kaya pouted and danced about on her feet. "Why noooot! Fluffy-chan loves me! Don't you Fluffy-chan!"

"Not if you keep addressing me by that annoying pet name, wench."


	12. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Home

_"Awwww! Fluffy-chan talks about meee!" She squealed and was about to pounce on him as well, only to be stopped by Truth._

_"You shouldn't be pouncing on our lord, especially in front of his future mate, Kaya."_

_Kaya pouted and danced about on her feet. "Why noooot! Fluffy-chan loves me! Don't you Fluffy-chan!"_

_"Not if you keep addressing me by that annoying pet name, wench." _Sesshoumaru answered and tossed his hair, very femininly. Kagome giggled at the thought.

Kaya pouted. Sesshoumaru was so mean sometimes! But he was still cute. Fluffy-chan was cuter before his mother died though. His mother was wonderful. Kind, warm, but very traditional. However, she did not want poor Fluffy-chan, which probebly made him the harsh cruel youkai he turned out to be. Her attempt at his life when he was but 107 years of age changed him forever. No longer did he want to play with Kaya, no longer did he want to play in the fields. He wanted to fight. Training his body to perfection became his world, and Kaya was not a part of that.

But then again, she always knew that. All she could do was wait around, serve him to her best extent. Even if he was now almost two thousand, even if it took him forever, she whould help.

She followed as they made their way inside Sesshoumaru's home. "Kaya, Kagome is to be in the silver room. Her kit, should be in the blue or green room. Truth, the others are to be set in the East Wing. Kaya you are to be Lady Kagome's handmaiden. Do not leave her side unless instructed directly by myself. Make sure that everyone has a servant of their own as well, Kaya. Truth, after you and Kaya have done as I asked, you may see to your mate."

Kaya and Truth bowed before doing as their Lord asked of them, Jaken squawking orders to some servants by the in-doors river that flowed right through. It must be that river that they had seen earlier, Kagome thought. Kagome and Shippo were led to the West Wing, while Miroku and InuYasha were led to the East Wing. Kagome saw quite a few humans about, but even more demons. All the demons seemed to be surprised by her presence, and stared as she was led to the farthest room on the right. The door was made of good wood, decorated with gold and silver designs to make a dog demon howling to a golden moon. Large rubies made his eyes and Kagome just felt the urge to touch it. The door opened when she touched it, a light gust of wind blowing over her.

Kaya smiled at the door's reaction to Kagome's touch. The silver on the door had shifted, and the dog now stared down at a golden girl who stood with a round, pink object in her hands. Strange. Kagome didn't notice the change, however, instead was twirling about in her new room.

The room had black walls, with gold and silver dancing in random designs all over the walls. The bed was of a western design, with black, feathered pillows and silver-blue sheets. The floor was carpeted by black, white, and yellow furs of various animals. In the corner of the room was a large vanity, and one whole wall was a beautiful bookcase. Kagome was obviously pleased. Shippo squealed and bounced up and down on the bed, talking endlessly about how pretty everything was.

"Kagome-sama, come with me, I'll show you were the kit will be staying." Kaya said and they walked across the hall.

This door was made of the same wood, but covered from top to bottom with emeralds. Kaya nodded to Shippo, who touched the door with both hands, excitedly. The emeralds sank into the door as if it were water, and green trails began to form. Now, instead of jems, it was like a painting. A fox stood tall and proud with it's laughing green eyes and large smile. Kagome blinked and looked back to her door, seeing herself standing below the dog's giant head now.

By the time she turned back the doors had opened, and like before a gust of wind twirled about Shippo. Shippo's room was a forest theme. His bed was in a hollowed out tree, with it's branches going into the celing, which was decorated by fake leaves and flowers. The floor seemed to be like grass, and every piece of furniture came from the side of the tree itself or was made to look like a bush or a smaller tree.

Shippo was happy. Kagome was happy. That's all that Kaya could see for now.

Truth led the two men into two plain rooms. InuYasha's room was...well...InuYasha's. It even had his name over the dust covered bed with red and white sheets. It had obviously been untouched since he and his mother left. Over in the far corner was his toy box, and to the left was his mother's vanity with her things. InuYasha's ears fell limp as he walked into the room he had been born in.

"We'll have everything cleaned before dinner, InuYasha-sama." Truth said, as a couple maids came in and began their work.

"Don't call me that. I ain't your lord." InuYasha said and Truth shook his head.

"You are our Lord's brother, and as such you are second in command, Kagome-sama ranks evenly with our Lord if she is to mate him, and their children, if any are to be had, will rank evenly with you unless said other wise by our lord. His orders were clear about you before we left, you are to be obeyed as if it were his own son who were giving the orders. I belive, young master, that the kit will be announced as equal ranking as you." Truth said and shrugged his shoulders.

InuYasha could only gape at those words.

Miroku's room was actually much like a normal bedroom. The walls and sheets were white as pearl, and the furniture was wood. On the farthest wall was a dog painted so closely in color to the wall's color, Miroku had to look four times to figure out what it was. He nodded. This was a perfect place for him. Good for meditation.

Sesshoumaru was now in the West Wing, entering the Orange room. There, in the corner, looking out the window, was the girl his best friend had asked him to raise. Rin. Sesshoumaru's best friend had gone to war, bringing back this child. She had no family, and at first no voice. She, even now, had a soft quiet voice much like a whisper. Then, Kituro had left again for war, dying at the feet of the Northern Lord's murderers.

When she turned she smiled and walked up to him happily raising her arms up for a hug. Sesshoumaru picked her up and nuzzled her cheek lightly. Her silent laugh caused him to wonder if she would ever truly speak again.

"Come on, Rin, let us meet your new friends." He said and set her on the ground. She nodded and followed him quietly.

When he came upon Kagome she was telling Shippo some story about some prince kissing some girl and waking her up. Strange. Sesshoumaru shook his head and walked into the room, Rin right behind him. He cleared his throat, causing Kagome to wail and fall out of the chair she had been sitting in. She looked up at him with a pout.

"Would you make some noise when you walk, please? I mean you almost gave me a heart attack, Sesshou!" She said and then noticed the little girl. Kagome's smile was encouragement enough for the girl to come out behind Sesshoumaru's legs. "And who's this cutie? Shippo, look! Its a new friend for you!" Kagome said.

Rin's grin made had Sesshoumaru let out a breath he hadn't know he had been holding. Rin, amazingly, zipped from his side and latched onto Kagome, throwing her little arms around Kagome's neck.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "This is Rin, my daughter. I suggest you get well aquainted with her, Kagome, she'll be in your life til the day she dies if we mate." Sesshoumaru said and Shippo crawled off the bed, tumbling a bit on the ground before going and poking Rin.

"She's human like Kagome!" Shippo said and Sesshoumaru nodded.

Kagome smiled. "She's adopted, Shippo."

"A-dope-ted?" Shippo asks, cocking his head slightly.

"She's not his actual child, but he loves her like one. Like I love you!" Kagome exclaims and hugs both Shippo and Rin.

"Ri-Rin is hungry..." Rin murmurs, slightly louder than normal, looking up at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow raised in question at her sudden rise in volume, but didn't question it. After all, that was a good thing.

"Lunch will be served shortly, Rin. Show Shippo and Kagome to the baths and wash before coming down to eat." He said and left swiftly before they could see his smile.


	13. Chapter 14

Last time:

_Sesshoumaru nodded. "This is Rin, my daughter. I suggest you get well aquainted with her, Kagome, she'll be in your life til the day she dies if we mate." Sesshoumaru said and Shippo crawled off the bed, tumbling a bit on the ground before going and poking Rin. _

_"She's human like Kagome!" Shippo said and Sesshoumaru nodded. _

_Kagome smiled. "She's adopted, Shippo."_

_"A-dope-ted?" Shippo asks, cocking his head slightly. _

_"She's not his actual child, but he loves her like one. Like I love you!" Kagome exclaims and hugs both Shippo and Rin._

_"Ri-Rin is hungry..." Rin murmurs, slightly louder than normal, looking up at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru's eyebrow raised in question at her sudden rise in volume, but didn't question it. After all, that was a good thing._

_"Lunch will be served shortly, Rin. Show Shippo and Kagome to the baths and wash before coming down to eat." He said and left swiftly before they could see his smile._

**Chapter 14:**

Kagome and Shippo were led downstairs by Rin, to an open indoor lake. Many others were already bathing, both male and female. Kagome shivvered.

"Ano...Rin? I'd like to talk to Sesshoumaru-sama first, ok?" Rin nodded and led the two back up the stairs, turned down a long hall, another, then another to find Sesshoumaru's study.

"Sesshoumaru-sama." Rin whispered as she entered the door. Jaken squawked and started to lecture her, but was hit in the head with his own staff.

"Shut UP you little frog! I wanted to talk to Sesshoumaru, so leave her alone!" Kagome growled out before throwing his staff back at him. Sesshoumaru raised a delicate eyebrow at her and Kagome smiled walking over to him and dropping down into her lap. "Sesshoumaru, isn't there a more private bathing place? I don't like to bathe with... males around me..." Kagome said, blushing a bit and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Rin, you and the kit will go and bathe. Kagome and I will...talk." Sesshoumaru purred out, picking up Kagome and walking out of his study as soon as the children scampered off. He carried her down the halls, back to her-their-room. He opened a door off to the left and entered. He smirked at her reaction to the large bathing pool.

Kagome was amazed. The bathtub was rounded, surrounded by rocks that looked like ice but obviously weren't melting. The floor itself was covered with smoothed down river rocks, and the inside of the tub was also! She squealed and hugged him tight as he set her down. She grinned up at him and danced from one foot to another. "This is ours!" She asked, so happy she was blushing.

Sesshoumaru smiled softly. Her eyes sparkled and her flushed cheeks reminded him of...before. He growled lightly and pulled her closer to himself, licking lightly at her neck. Kagome shivvered and grinned.

"I take that as a yes?" She asked and he nodded before suckling on a particularly soft spot on her neck. She leaned back against him and encouraged his touch, just about purring with pleasure.

(Lemon inserted here, not yet posted on AFF, due to the fact AFF is down for the moment)

Kagome panted heavily as her body, slick from the bath water and sweat, lay against Sesshoumaru's well toned body. She still straddled his lap, which only succeeded in arousing him farther, but she was not ready for his demonic lust, he'd only hurt her. He slowly lapped at the wound he had given her, on the back of her hand, and watched as it slowly turned into a dark blue cresant moon. He smirked. She was his, and only his. He murred and pressed his arousal against her, causing her to blush and look up at him with a grin.

Elsewhere, InuYasha was covering his nose and trying desperately not to gag. What a disgusting smell! What was it? He left his room to go to the dining area only to hear whispers.

_Seems like the Lord is playing with that human._

_Hai, she was rather...delicious looking. I wonder if he'll let me have her when he's done wi--what the...her scent...smell again..._

_Oh...so she's now his mate. Sorry, Chokoyuuki-san, you can't have her now._

_Damn it all, how come I never get any of the lookers?_

_You're a boar youkai, deal with it._

_So? You're a snake youkai and you get some!_

_Well, naturally, I have a very sexi human form, you don't. You are a lesser demon after all._

_A STRONG lesser demon, though!_

_So? Girls like looks and praise, you have neither to give._

InuYasha's ear twitched as he sat, annoyed by the conversation.

(More Lemon...)

So maybe she WAS ready for that, he thought as he carried her out of the water to tend to the wounds on her hips. Stupid claws...Wait did he call his perfect deadly claws stupid? She had such a strange effect on him. She blushed heavily as he kneeled down in front of her, face right infront of her womanhood, and lapped away the blood on her hips and thighs. He scowled as he watched them heal, leaving silvery scars behind. He stood once more and wrapped his arms around her.

"This Sesshoumaru is sorry." He murred and nuzzled her mating mark. "I did not mean to give into my demonic lust until after you were more...use to being my mate, koi."

Kagome wrapped her arms around him. "So...now I'm officially your mate?" She asked and he lifted her left hand.

"This mark shows that you are Lady of the Westernlands, your scent will change slightly and match my own as well. You may inherit some of my youkai strengths and abilities, as well." Sesshoumaru murred and nuzzled her neck slowly. "Now we should truly bathe, no doubt Rin and Shippo are worried, and InuYasha could possibly explode and tell them exactly what he smells..."

"Smells?" Kagome asked and Sesshoumaru nodded.

"Any demon in the castle knows what we've been doing, if they are canine that is. It's quite possible the felines as well, and snake, but not much more than that." Sesshoumaru said and chuckled at her bright blush.

"Sesshoumaru! Y-you Jerk! You could have at least told me!" Kagome whined, hiding her face in his chest and he smirked.

"I just did, besides, if I had before this you wouldn't have let it happen, now would you?" Sesshoumaru asked and Kagome's face practically glowed. Sesshoumaru, again, chuckled. He was in a great mood at the moment, and she did look so cute when she blushed.


End file.
